Nazz'Tara of Kaijex
by USSManhattan
Summary: Fourteen years ago, the Planet Kaijex's only hope was launched into space. Now, the time has come for Nazz to head home... and the gang embarks an adventure of galactic proportions. Some Edd/Nazz and a tad of Edd/Marie angst. Redone from 2004.
1. Prologue: The Darkest Hour

_Hey guys,_

_Welcome back if you read this before, and welcome if this is your first time! This was my first big fic project, but it's aged horribly and there's a lot I'm not happy with. So, I've revised it and changed a lot of finer details. New or old reader, though, I hope you enjoy...  
_

**Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

**Fourteen Years Ago**

"Your Majesty, I have grave news to report."

King Har'tanal of Kaijex looked up and studied the face of his trusted aide Kalan. The approaching man's footsteps echoed off the marble walls surrounding them; they were the last in the now abandoned throne room. The monarch's wings and tail drooped sadly in defeat knowing all too well the situation engulfing his beloved world was lost. The reports coming in from cities just before they fell, speaking of armies wiped out by relentless attacks. The Kaijexian attempt to defend their homeworld had failed.

"Is it true, my old friend? They're almost here?"

"I am afraid so your highness. The Zygrans have breached the last defenses to the capital. All that can be done has been done." Kalan hesitated. "They came out of the sky so quickly… we never had a chance…"

"We've been at war with the Zygrans for years. We should have realized it would only be a matter of time before they reached the homeworld. The destruction of outer colonies, the repulsion of our fleets… I fear we were complacent, Kalan…"

"I suppose we were all mistaken to think the Zygrans would refrain from assaulting civilian targets. I should have known myself firsthand from the Colony Wars…" Kalan swept at his graying hair idly, exposing a scabbed over scar underneath. "I should have remembered what our old enemy was capable of."

"As I said earlier, we all should have," Har'tanal replied." The two men looked up as the floor beneath them trembled slightly, a muffled boom sounding in the distance.

"They're breaching the palace walls… Sire, we must get you off the planet immediately. You must leave before the Zygrans can get their odious claws on you."

The king nodded. "Very well, Kalan. Summon my wife and my child." He hesitated. "Tell them to meet me in the palace's hanger bay." The aide nodded curtly and hurried towards the hallway for the royal quarters. Har'tanal himself rose from his throne. As he did, the magnificent old palace around him shuddered harder. The Zygrans were besieging the palace itself now, scant feet away. The only hope for his people, the old monarch knew, was if he could reach the bay in time. Har'tanal gave his former domain a final sad look before walking briskly for the door.

To his relief the bay was still intact, as were several of the royal shuttles. However, its intended passengers were nowhere to be seen. This filled the old king with an icy dread; could Kalan have not reached them yet? Were they already captured by the invaders, or worse? No, of course they were fine; if anyone could get them safely to the bay, it was Kalan. It was just the mind of a defeated man playing tricks in his final hour.

"Har'tanal!"

The king whirled around; his beloved Queen Haltona and his small daughter cradled in her arms, followed by Kalan. Both of the adults were coated in dust and blood. The small girl was crying, her dirty face burrowed against her mother's welcoming form.

"Thank the goddesses you found them, my friend," he breathed, hugging his family tight. Kalan simply nodded, his eyes drifting towards one of the shuttles.

"I feel you know what you need to do, Nolar." The king smiled slightly; Kalan only spoke his given name when he was urging him strongly to do what he felt best.

"Very well, Kalan. Accompany me, beloved," he urged, tugging his wife's hand. The small group hurried towards one of the ships.

"Hurry, my liege, they're already in the palace…" the aide pleaded as he activated one of the ships. He frowned as his king hesitated. "Sire? What is it?"

"I… I cannot do this my old friend. I cannot simply leave my people to their fate. Not like this. It would devastate them to know their king was a coward."

"Nor can I," Haltona frowned. Kalan's eyes widened.

"Your highnesses, you cannot simply…"

"My mind is made up, my old friend. I will not do it. If our world falls, it is my duty to stay with her to the last. Besides, it would be suicide to attempt an escape. The Zygrans would destroy the ship before it could leave orbit." The palace shook once more, causing a girder to fall and crush a nearby craft.

"Sire, reconsider! What of your daughter? She is but one cycle!"

"Goddesses, Har'tanal, he's right…we can't let our little Nazz'Tara die…"

"No... we cannot. Kalan, help me disengage an escape pod," the king said, grabbing one end of the craft. Reluctantly the aide helped his friend.

"What are you doing, sire?" The king ignored him.

"Haltona," Har'tanal said, "we must save our daughter."

"I know, beloved," the woman nodded, tears in her eyes. "Where will we send her, Har'tanal?"

"There is a small world some distance from us. I believe the inhabitants call it 'Earth.' She may be safe there." His wife's eyes bulged.

"Are you mad, Nolar?! Do you not remember the report given by the Sciences Ministry about the dominant species? They hate, even destroy what they do not understand! They will kill her!"

"I am quite aware of the humans' violent tendencies, Shola" the king nodded as he opened the pod. "However, Earth is the only planet we know of that has a climate that can support her needs."

"But, there must be another world we can send her to… Biser, Zardaz…"

"We would only drive our enemies to our friends. Earth means nothing to them, Haltona. It is far too primitive a world. She will be safe there."

"But, her appearance…"

"I have seen to that, thanks to the Sciences Ministry. Trust me." The alien sighed as he looked upon his daughter's small body. "Perhaps… someday, somehow, she will return to her people. But that can only happen if we send her now. Everything is in place, beloved. Now, give her to me." The bay began to echo with the sound of battle. The guards were making their last, hopeless stand against the storm.

"Very well," the queen whispered, looking down at her small daughter. "Goodbye, my little Nazz'Tara," she said, giving her a quick hug before thrusting her into the arms of her waiting father. He gently pushed the shawl from his daughter's face, looking down at it longingly. She smiled, seeing her father.

"Nazz'Tara… how I wish I could watch you grow into a fine leader for our people. But, the goddesses have decided otherwise. I hope they guide you well in whatever life you decide to have. Or perhaps back home to drive this darkness away." He gave her a last hug. He quickly placed her in the pod and slammed the door shut. Behind them, the doors to the palace groaned under prolonged assault.

"Hurry, your highness, they're almost here!" Kalan cried. The king quickly punched the launch button and joined his wife's side. The little pod shuddered for a moment before blasting through the crumbling hatchway into the stratosphere. The old couple hugged as it disappeared from sight. Kalan hung his slightly.

"I wish you had reconsidered."

"I know, my old friend. I know. I release you, Kalan. See to your own safety. That is final order from your king… old friend."

"My liege, I am with you to the end." Har'tanal opened his mouth before realizing the futility and nodding. He held his wife close as the doors suddenly gave, and the invaders swarmed towards them. They surrounded the royal couple and their aide, weapons raised. A larger figure strode towards them, smiling in victory.

"Is this the regal gutter trash themselves? A fine prize we have!"

"You shall not prevail," Kalan said in bitter defiance. He was rewarded by incinerating blast from the leader's weapon. The royal couple winced.

"May the goddesses guard you, Kalan," Haltona said simply. She and her husbands were felled from behind, their skulls cracking from the impact as they collapsed.

"Shall we kill them, First Rank Ml'tor?"

"No, not yet…" the Zygran said with a shake of his head. "We must drive the defeat home to the Kaijexian scum. And I believe I know how to do it."

For two long human years, the tiny pod coursed through the cold, empty darkness, its lone occupant in stasis. As she slept, her body was gradually modified to blend into her new home's native population. By the time her transformation was complete the craft had entered a quiet star system, making a slow approach to a small green, blue, and brown world. And it was in the northern hemisphere of this planet that a young couple was enjoying the starry night, unaware of what was to come.

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

**1995**

Newlywed Susan Romanov, ex Kardos, reclined against her new husband, Peter, gazing up at the diamond-sprinkled abyss above them. A bottle of champagne sat between them, emptying from a series of toasts.

"Profound isn't it, Peter?" she said, sipping some champagne. "I know how cheesy that sounds, but how else can you describe it..."

"Yes, it is," Peter replied in his strongly accented voice. "And it's quite all right, Suzy."

"Oh, well, thanks," the woman said wryly. "I know it still sounds cheesy, but do you think there's anyone out there?" Susan asked, nodding in the general direction of the Big Dipper.

"I don't see why not. My father insists there is. He helped design _Sputnik_, you know. We would need more than a shiny basketball to find them, though."

"I would assume so." Susan's face scrunched in confusion. "Pete?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" The man squinted, following Susan's slender finger.

"That... is the constellation Leo."

"No, the bright, fast-moving white th-" Before Susan could finish her sentence, the object was upon them. The two dove for cover as it tore through a tree and skid to a stop in their backyard. Peter quietly muttered at the discovery in his native Russian tongue as his wife coughed. After they looked themselves over for injuries, the couple cautiously stepped out to investigate.

"What the heck was that?" Susan gasped, staring at the smoldering earth.

"It's probably a meteorite, Susan."

"I'm not exactly an astronomer, but something tells me meteorites don't have smooth shapes or an engine on them," Susan mused as she peered over the object. "Should we tell Vladimir?"

"It's far too late in Moscow to call my father," her husband replied. "We may want to step back," he suddenly said, pointing. A hatch opened, and the sound of crying came out. They looked inside to see a small blond girl.

"Oh dear, it's a little girl! What could happen to such a sweet little baby?" Susan asked while scooping the infant up. The infant settled down as Susan rocked her and curled up in her arms, cooing quietly.

"You certainly made her happy," Peter said wryly.

"You're the one who said I was good with kids," Susan smiled. "That's odd, I don't see a name or registry or anything on this thing. Whatever disturbed air show this belongs to, they don't want us to bring it back. I bet the same goes for you, you little angel. We should call the police, Pete."

"They would take her away, though. And what is this?" he continued while pointing at an object still inside. It was a small cube, roughly the size of a Rubik's cube. Its cold metal sides flashed in a binary sequence.

"Oh my..." she murmured as she picked it up. "What is this?"

"Indeed," Peter replied as took the cube from her. "We should hold on to this until we decide what to do with all this," he said as he placed it back in the rocket.

"Agreed. I'll find room somewhere in the attic. Now, what about you..." Susan asked the small traveler. "We should name her something exotic, considering the circumstances…"

"What about that band you keep listening to? The one I don't understand how you could listen to it…"

"Not a bad idea…" Susan said before looking at the small child. "Can we call you 'Nazz,' sweetie? They were a garage rock band…"

The small girl squealed and clapped her hands approvingly, giggling. "Nazz it is, then!" Susan responded, kissing the baby. "Now, let's get you inside, it's far too cold for someone your age to be out here!" the new mother said, taking Nazz towards the house.

And so, the new arrival grew into a spirited young girl, attracting a variety of extravagant friends from around her small neighborhood. The years passed uneventfully until her thirteenth birthday, a day that would be more significant to her, all of her friends, and billions across the galaxy than any could have foreseen...


	2. Just Another Day in the 'Sac?

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth, **

**Present Day  
**

Edward Marion Riley, better known as "Double-D" to the small cul-de-sac world he inhabited, straightened his trademark sock hat in the mirror, sticking a few stray hair strands back under the brim. Today would likely be a very long day of thinking, scheming, hurting, and Kanker-ing. More than likely in that order, too, knowing all too well the luck he and his cohorts shared. Oh well, he reasoned, a boy's life is never dull in suburban summer America. Even in a place as remote as Minnesota. He sighed wistfully before the doorbell rang, and then he scurried down the stairs. Opening the front door showed his fellow Eds waiting for him.

"Salutations, friends!" the boy cried happily.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy replied

"Hail Caesar!!" Ed cheered with a sloppy naval salute.

"Well, Eddy, what capitalist exploits are we endeavoring upon today?" Edd asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Eh, I dunno. I'm feelin' kinda laid back today," the shortest Ed replied while reclining against the tallest Ed who laughed softly in response. "Whattya say we take the day off today, boys? Sound good?"

"Very well, Eddy... How shall we spend our time today, then?" Edd asked.

"Gee, Eddy, does this mean we can watch _It Came From Venus Part IV, the Bloodening?_" Ed asked, miming a truly monster.

"Not really feelin' it, Ed." The boy practically slumped, tears welling in his large eyes. "Oh, give it a rest, lumpy!" Eddy groaned, straightening his friend.

"Or perhaps we could take a pleasant stroll through the woods?" Edd asked. "I have a wonder bird observation book I've been dying to t—"

"And I'm really not feelin' that either, Double-D."

"Very well then… how shall we spend this day off, as you said?" Edd snorted as he crossed his arms.

"You know somethin'? I'm up for some sports. Kevin and Rolf are playing right now… let's go see how they're doing…" Eddy replied, grabbing Ed by the hair and dragging him away.

"That's an excellent slice for five points, Eddy!"

"Oh, dear Lord, please let it be anything but dodgeball… baseball, soccer, cricket, street hockey, jai alai, anything but dodgeball…" Edd whimpered.

"Behold! Rolf shall now make the shot of three points, friend Kevin!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rolf, just shoot the ball."

Kevin Hurley rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat out from under his hat as the lanky European farmer rushed towards the net behind him. Most of the cul-de-sacers, seated next to the unfolding action, leaned forward as they awaited the result of the play. The shorter kid tried to block the incoming attack, but it was in vain. Rolf easily sailed over the boy's flimsy defense and sank the shot.

"Ha! Tell Rolf who is your daddy now, failed Kevin!" Rolf cheered, doing a traditional celebratory dance from his homeland.

"Oh, whatever," Kevin growled, taking a swig from a water bottle.

"Hey guys!" someone called. The kids turned, frowning.

"Aw, man. We were just startin' to have fun and now the game's gonna get all dorked up!" Kevin growled."

"What's up? Whatcha playin'?" Eddy beamed, waving his hand.

"We are playing the ball of baskets, intrusive Ed boy! Do you have pickled herring in your eyes?!" Rolf replied.

"You're playin' basketball? Cool. I love that game!"

"How could you when you're only a stump?" Sara smirked. "Jimmy could play better than you!"

"Bless your kind heart, Sara!" the small boy beamed.

"Why you…" Eddy growled reaching for the small redhead. Ed grabbed him from behind, fear in his eyes.

"Do not seize her, Eddy! If you harm my sister, Mom will consume my soul!" he whimpered.

"Oh, get over yourself," Eddy sighed, knocking his friend away.

"Are you sure it's not dodgeball?" Edd squeaked, peering from behind a trashcan.

"Plank says it isn't, Double-D!" Johnny called, hugging his friend.

"Oh, very well… I suppose if my fellow Eds wishes to amuse themselves this way, I shall too." Kevin scowled.

"Why? You gonna charge for every shot we miss? Dorks," the boy huffed under his breath, idly dribbling the ball.

"No, we just wanna play," Eddy insisted. "C'mon, call a truce?"

"Well..." Kevin sighed. "All right, fine, a truce."

"Great!" Eddy smiled, shaking his enemy's hand.

"…don't push it…" Kevin warned. Eddy slunk away with a nervous smile. "Just as well, anyway," he continued. "Nazz is sick, so we're short. Go long, Dorkky," he ordered, tossing Eddy the ball. The shortest Ed grabbed it, a happy smile on his face.

"Sick? Oh dear. Is it serious?" Edd asked.

"Dunno, Double-D," Kevin shrugged. "Her mom won't let me talk to her. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did," He easily disarmed Eddy and sank a basket.

"I'll just go and send my regards... I'll be right back."

"Hurry your frail buttocks back here, spindly Ed boy! Rolf will require your assistance soon enough!" his friend warned.

"What the heck was that!?" Eddy screamed as he pointed an accusing finger at Kevin as he retrieved the ball.

"That was talent, man. Pure and simple talent," Kevin smirked as spun the ball on a finger. He was shaken out of his cocky sneer as Ed suddenly grabbed the ball.

"Going, going, gone, Eddy!" he cried, running around in a circle.

"Get back here before I clobber you one!" Kevin spat, shaking his fist as he ran after the idiot.

"Oh, mercy me," Edd sighed as he walked towards Nazz's house.

_Oh my, Nazz isn't well... How terrible! It must be worse than an average bug... Perhaps she has the chicken pox? Or maybe it's something worse? This simply cannot stand, Edward!" _the boy chided himself as he approached the Romanovs' house. He stared nervously at the door before, after a deep breath to steady himself, he rapped gently on the smooth, white-painted wood. After a moment, the door opened and a woman appeared, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, but Nazz can't see any of her little friends today," the woman said in a polite voice. "She's very ill and needs her rest. I can take a message to her if you want, and she'll talk to you when she's better."

"Oh... I'm Edward, I live across the street there," Edd pointed in the general direction of his house. "I heard Nazz was sick, and I just wanted to give her my wishes for a speedy and fruitful recover—"

"Oh, are you the 'Double-D' Edward?" the woman interrupted, taking a more cordial tone. "Nazz says she wanted to see you if you came by. She thought you may know what's wrong," she added while opening the door. "Please, come in." The boy blinked, thinking the discussion was some bizarre illusion. The woman's slowly growing impatience suggested it was not, and he scurried inside.

"Me? I had always thought she saw me as annoying…"

"No, she thinks you're very smart and nice."

"Oh. Oh my," Edd mumbled, feeling flop sweat forming on his brow.

"Her room's up there," the woman continued, gesturing up the stairs. "I'm Susan, by the way."

"Oh, er, hello Susan," Edd replied as they headed up the stairs. Susan nodded briefly before motioning him down the hall.

"Here's her room. Go ahead in." Edd faced a door with a rock poster and a carved "Nazz's Room" sign tacked on to it. He gingerly opened the door and peered inside. It was a pleasantly appointed space, modestly furnished, with most of the things one would find in a young girl's room. A stereo on a shelf in the corner, posters for favorite bands on the walls, a TV in front of a bed with a...

"What in Heaven's n--" Edd started.

"Double-D? Is that you?" Nazz blurted.

"Er, yes it is, Nazz… are you all—" The boy was cut off as Nazz hugged him tightly. Edd looked over her body. She was… different.

Nazz was now as tall as him, maybe even taller. Two large, feathery wings sprouted from her backside, a long tail underneath. Her hands and feet were taloned as they topped off a body covered in golden fur. Her ears were tapered, her teeth slightly sharper. He finally regained his composure.

"Er… how are you today?"

"I feel… odd."

"You feel odd in what way, Nazz?" Edd asked.

"Welp, my back's sore, my butt feels stiff, and my guts feel all twisted… Oh, and I'm some kinda freakin' cat thing!" Nazz spat.

"Nazz has been having a difficult time with this, Edward," Susan stepped in.

"Yes, quite."

"It would be kinda nice if you had any ideas, Double-D…"

"I'm afraid I don't, Nazz. I'm sorry I can't be of more help…."

"You're sorry?! Dude, do you know how this happened?! I go to sleep one night, and I wake up like… Garfield's mutated sister!"

"Nazz, please calm down," Edd insisted. He was beet red, from being such a mess and so close to the now not-so-small blond.

"Calm?! Double-D, look at me, dude! I'm a... what the heck am I anyway?!" Nazz yelled again, a note of anger in her voice.

"Yelling about your predicament will not let us find a solution!" the boy urged, stroking her back to comfort and calm her. "It would help if your mother had some sort of clue to your condition…"

"Actually, I think I might. Peter? Can you get the… cube thing?" On cue, Peter shortly entered the room delicately holding a small, dust-covered object.

"Nazz, I'm afraid your mother and I have not been honest with you. You remember what we told you about your birth?"

"Yeah, Dad, of course I do. I'm an orphan and you adopted me from an orphanage in Milwaukee." The girl frowned. "Guessing that's not true is it."

"Well… yes… We have been keeping something from you all this time. It's time you knew the truth. I doubt we can adequately tell you all you need to know, but this may hold the answer to some of your questions," he finished as he set the cube beside her. "We found it with you."

"Found it with…" Nazz trailed off. "What, do I win a prize if I solve it?"

"Again dear, we don't know. All we know is that it was with you in an, um... well…"

"You found it in a what, Mom?"

"Perhaps we should leave you be for now dear," Susan said. "I can't imagine how you must feel right now. Let's give you some time to collect your thoughts, okay dear? We can figure this out then."

"I agree, it might be best not to rush all of this on you in one go," Peter nodded. "If you need us, Nazz, we'll be downstairs." Nazz reluctantly nodded. Her parents smiled slightly as they left, closing the door behind them. Edd cleared his throat.

"Yes, I believe it prudent that you compose yourself after this… transformation," he said. "Shall I return later, then?

"Actually, Double-D, could you stick around?" Edd frowned

"While I am quite flattered by your invitation, I feel your parents are much more appropriate for support than I."

"Yeah, but maybe you could help me figure out what happened. You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"Well, I suppose," Edd mumbled with a blush. "But, so is your father. He is an engineer, isn't he?"

"I think he's a bit weirded out right now, dude. Until he's back on Earth, let's just fool with this in private," Nazz said as she pointed to the cube beside her. The boy hesitated before shrugging his small shoulders.

"Very well, Nazz. Let's analyze it and see what it is," Edd replied.

"Any ideas on how it works, or what we should do?" Nazz asked as she peered at it. "I know I don't have any."

"There's only way to find out. May I see it?" Edd asked as he extended a hand. "I need to examine it more closely." Nazz nodded and picked the small object up. She was just handing it to him when it came to life, clicking and humming. Lights flashed across it in a multi-colored binary sequence.

"Oh man. What'd I do," Nazz said, dropping it on her bed.

"Curious… I believe you activated whatever this object!"

"Yeah, well, what is it, dude?"

"I'm not sure," Edd said as he scratched his head. "It's certainly advanced technology, I know that much. Not of this earth, I can assure you on that."

"'Not of this earth?' Double-D, are you saying this thing is—" She stopped as a neon blue light formed into a creature atop the cube, one that looked remarkably like Nazz's new form. "Well, that _Star Wars_ reject graphic looks familiar," she snarked. As the two watched, the small image suddenly projected itself on a wall. It started talking in, at least to Edd, an unintelligible language.

"What the devil is it saying?" he asked.

"I'm not sure myself, Double-D. All I know is that I can actually understand what the heck this guy is…" She trailed off. "Dude, I think this thing just told me I'm some sorta alien princess… and that he's my dad."

"Well, this certainly confuses things," Edd said simply with an arched eyebrow. "How I deplore plot twists…"


	3. Exposition and Visitors

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

"Him? This... thing's my father? No. No way, dude."

"Nazz, please try to have an open mind about this..."

"Double-D, I'm not the kid of some ET freakazoid weirdo!"

"Listen, please!" he urged, pointing to the projection. "And, if you could translate for me, it would be much appreciated."

"Oh, sure thing," Nazz said. "Um, he says he thinks I likely doubt his claims… He says I am some kinda alien and that I'm from some planet called 'Kaijex' and I'm really called 'Nazz'Tara.' Sure, why the heck not, huh…"

"Could you please continue without the snide commentary?" Edd asked wryly.

"Oh, right… okay, there's something called the 'Zygran Cooperate,' my supposed species archenemies… uh, they took over the planet a while ago and killed a lot of people. They sent me here to keep me safe from these guys. He's saying that he and his wife… I guess that would supposedly be my mom… are likely dead now." Nazz seemed doubtful about this idea. Edd noted it and admitted to himself that he couldn't blame her for being skeptical. He was fairly suspect of the whole affair too. Nazz jerked her head back suddenly. "What in the…"

"What is it?"

"They're hoping I'm gonna come back and save this place! And then rule it! Oh, and then they wish me long life and all that other _Star Trek _crap." She paused. "He's kidding, right?"

"I beg your pardon, Nazz?" Edd responded, confused.

"Me? I'm the princess of some alien world? Let's say that's true, dude. How the heck do I get there and fight the… Zycos or whatever? What do I do, hitchhike all the way to another planet, stroll up to these guys and say 'Hi, my parents used to have those chairs. I'd like them back, please? Thanks!'" Nazz said in a mocking, sugary-sweet voice. Her face hardened. "It's stupid, Double-D," she growled with an arm-crossing huff.

"You should never say never, Nazz..." Edd offered gamely.

"Oh, c'mon, Double-D. This is all a big load. I'm not an alien princess."

"I still think we should exhaust all possibilities."

"You would," Nazz smiled slightly. "I guess you're right, Double-D. But… where do we even start?" Edd tapped his chin in thought.

"Perhaps we should ask why your parents are so hesitant to explain how they got this little bauble."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Nazz?"

"Where'd you get that cube thing, anyway?" Susan and Peter looked at each other, sighing.

"At this point… there's no point lying to you, dear. Your father and I found it with you on this little… ship that landed in our yard one night," Susan replied. "It certainly surprised us, I can tell you that much…"

"…on a little ship."

"Yes, hon. Look, Nazz, honey, I understand your skepticism. This has been a very difficult morning for all of us, so perhaps you should just—"

"Well, see, I don't think I really came on a ship."

"Nazz, why would we lie about something like this?" Peter asked.

"Do you honestly think I would be taking anything at face value right now? I wake up like this, I have a… toy that just told me I'm exiled alien royalty, and now you're telling me you're like Martha Kent?"

"Then, why are you doubting us on this and completely undercutting your own argument?" Susan replied. Nazz opened her mouth to respond before sighing.

"All right. Fine. I came on a little ship. Whatever."

"Nazz…"

"And you've been taking this pretty well for someone whose daughter transformed into some kinda B-movie extra reject."

"Nazz, I'm sorry, I'm just still… numb by what's happened today. I mean, I thought it was something that had gone awry, some kind of accident at a fairground or something…"

"Oh, so I'm a freak show escapee?"

"Nazz…" Edd pleaded.

"So, I've always been a little… discovery? Is that it, Mom? Dad? Is that what you're trying to tell m—"

"Nazz Alexia Romanov!" Susan said in the way only a mother could. Nazz quickly stiffened, biting her lip. "If you insist on being this way," she answered, "we'll prove it to you. "Peter?"

"Of course, dear," Peter nodded as he left the room. When he returned, he held a small craft that looked more like a banged up movie prop than something capable of interstellar flight.

"Is this the ship, Mr. Romanov?" Edd asked, coming forward.

"Yes, we found it out back. Our little Nazz was inside."

"If you say so," Nazz sighed. Edd ignored her to begin his examination.

"Fascinating! I would have never suspected it upon first glance but it seems like some sort of realistic construct! Why, this could be an engineering system, and those might be stabilizers… and there's an alloy of alien appearance, if you'd pardon my term choice. I've never seen or read anything like it. My word, even burn damage from entering the atmosphere! I dare say, Nazz, either you are the victim of an incredible hoax, or this is legitimate! Think of the complications! Mankind has cosmic neighbors"

"You have to be kidding," Nazz responded, her cynicism starting to waver. "I mean, I still can't fathom this…"

"Should I do a test of the metals?" Edd offered, whipping a kit out from under his famous headgear.

"Double-D, why do you have that in your hat?" Nazz asked, with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Always be prepared. It's rather handy, believe it or not." Edd was happy to see the smallest of smiles come out of Nazz.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this point. Go ahead, dude."

"Very well," Edd nodded as he set up his equipment. "Would you like to assist me at all?"

"No thanks, dude. I'll be in my room if you need me for anything. I… just want to think for a while."

"Of course."

Nazz nodded, and climbed up the stairs.

As Edd studied a sample chipped from the ship's hull, Nazz returned to the mysterious cube in her room. All it wanted to do was replay the introduction she had already heard. Perhaps it was damaged in the landing...

_No, no, that's crazy talk_, Nazz's mind snapped. _You're not from outer space. You're the victim of some elaborate prank or military experiment. Or, maybe some new reality show. "'American Mutant' or something stupid like that. There's no way this could really be happening. Maybe radioactive waste fell out of a truck and splashed on me when I was three. Or, better yet, I'm just dreaming. There's no way I could really be an alien… _

A light, polite knock issued from her door.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?" Edd asked.

"Um, no," Nazz replied as she put the cube down. "C'mon in, dude." Edd did as he was told, holding a fresh set of notes. "So, whatcha got, Double-D?" Nazz asked.

"Well, I've checked the metal with both my portable kit and my equipment at home, Nazz."

"And…?"

Edd hemmed for a moment, and cleared his throat. "I was correct with my initial exam. They match nothing I have on record as an Earth metal," he reported. "It is my belief we are dealing with something genuine."

"You're kidding, right?" Nazz urged.

"I checked everything, from aluminum to zinc. It seems to be made out of some sort of advanced metallic alloy that I cannot quite match, capable of surviving great stresses. Like, if I dare say, space flight. Very fascinating, if I do say so my--"

"Fascinating? I dunno if you noticed, dude, but I have a freakin' tail coming outta my butt! I don't think it's 'fascinating' at all!"

"Oh, yes, of course. Forgive me for my poor word choice," the now beet-red boy mumbled. Nazz nodded in forgiveness before heaving a sigh of defeat. Biting his lip, Edd hopped onto the bed next to her.

"Now, Nazz, you shouldn't be sad. You should be embracing this! You at last know your true place in the cosmos! Billions spend their lives trying to seek it and you just received it in a silver rocket!"

"Yeah, my life's gonna take off now that I'm a big golden fur ball with wings. It'll be heavenly."

"Well," Edd sniffed. "For someone who was so nice and friendly the day before, she certainly has a different tune when she hears her people are in bondage!"

"Dude, don't even," Nazz said. "Let me just try to accept this Kaijex stuff is all true. How the heck would I save these people, let alone find the planet and get there? I'm a terrible choice for that. I have no idea how to lead people."

"Never say never, Nazz. I've always felt you had great potential."

"Really, Double-D?"

"Of course! You do well enough in school, don't you?"

"…could be better…" the girl blushed. "Still, this is a little much, and all this fur is sticky. Look, I'm just gonna go take a shower, dude. Go clean yourself up and meet me in a half-hour and we'll… keep trying to figure this thing out. Sound fair?"

"Oh, yes, quite," Edd nodded. Nazz flashed a small smile and gave him a small peck on the check, then strolled to the bathroom. Outside, Edd melted into a puddle.

**Earth orbit, Sol System**

Katarn M'lotsa, the daughter of one of Zygra's greatest warriors, looked down at the blue and green marble beneath her ship with a dismissive snort. It seems fate had not been kind to this planet. Information gathered from its primitive information on the initial interface showed it had once been ruled by creatures much like her evolutionary ancestors. That was until a wayward piece of space debris smashed into it and allowed weak, fur less grunting things to rule. They were more concerned with dominating each other than doing something more worthwhile, like subjugating planets. How they'd made it this far was beyond her. The young warrior shook the thoughts from her mind. She had more pressing matters.

At seven feet tall, she was of average height for her race. Were she human, she would be in her late teens. A long tail, leathery wings, and traditional battle armor framed her well-trained physique, the talons on her hands and feet capable of landing lethal blows without the aid of weapons. Still, her issue sidearm and traditional sword rarely left her side. She shook the long white hair trickling over her piercing yellow eyes and muzzle and activated her communication system.

"Well, third ball of rock around a sun in the western arm with grunting ape things running around on it, I guess this is the place," she said.

"Agreed," a buzzing voice responded. "I'm sure you will soon deliver another flawless kill?"

"Don't attempt to flatter me, J'tan," Katarn hissed back. "This is strictly a mission from the Guard. You will get a share of reward after I slay the former princess on this Oracle-denied rock."

"A fair cut, of course?" a second voice chimed in. The Zygran sighed.

"Yes, yes, Xad. Even cut of the bounty the Imperial Guard is offering for all of you. You can have it all. One should be motivated by their mission and not a reward. As an officer of the Guard, I will see to it this girl is destroyed."

"Then we should return to business. Where is the child?" a third voice came in.

"This continent here, in the north, Melor," she said as she transmitted a map to her companions. "Now, this should not take long. I will take J'tan, Xad, and Melor to assist me. Zinta, you will stay here and work on the second objective. My own computer systems will help you."

"As you wish," Zinta growled.

"Yes, I do wish," the young Zygran drawled. _What else does the Oracle see in this rock that could be so important?_ Katarn thought to herself as she prepared to beam down.

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

"Ed! Put me down!"

"I'll save you, Eddy!" Ed cried as he ran headlong towards the basketball net, a desperately squirming Eddy in his arms.

"We're gonna lose because of you, blockhead!" Eddy screamed. Paying no attention to his shorter friend, Ed jumped up and sank Eddy into the net upside down.

"Now you are safe from the deadly ball, Eddy!"

"This is your fault, you idiot!" Eddy screeched, jabbing an accusing finger while kicking his stubby legs.

"I am only doing my patriotic duty, Eddy," Ed responded with a salute as the neighborhood keeled over in laughter.

"Good one, Michael Dorkin," Kevin sneered.

"Indeed! Rolf is greatly amused by your attempts to basket the ball, upside down Ed boy!"

"What an idiot," Sara smiled. Eddy squirmed and screamed at the jeers, causing Ed to slap his mouth shut.

"There's no need to make babies explode, Eddy," he scolded.

"Looks fun. Can we play?" a husky voice asked. All turned to see Lee, May, and Marie Kanker, the horrible sirens of the trailer park, storming through a bush.

"Kankers!" Eddy squealed in a horrified tenor octave.

"Hold me!" Jimmy squeaked, clutching Sara.

"Don't look, Plank!" Johnny cried, covering his friend's wooden eyes as the invaders swept towards the Eds.

"There's my sweetums!" May squealed as she glommed Ed.

"It burns, Eddy! It burns my liver!" the boy wailed.

"I got problems of my own, lumpy!" Eddy cried as Lee strained on tiptoes for him. Marie looked around with a hungry smiled before frowning. She did some quick mathematics on her fingers before jerking up in anger.

"Where's mine?" she snapped. "We're one short!"

"He's at Nazz's house," Kevin gulped.

"Nazz? Why's my Double-Dreamboat over at her place?"

"Go-go Nazz girl is sick. Brainy Ed boy wished to send her greetings of health!" Rolf whimpered, hiding behind a lamppost.

"Oh, yeah?" Marie returned, pounding a hand with her fist. "Well, she's about to be a lot more than just-" Before the Kanker could finish, a tremendous flash seared the assembled children's eyes. Crying out, they fell to the ground in a sudden gust of wind. When the flash blinding cleared from their eyes, the gang was shocked to see a large insect, a fox/eagle/tiger hybrid, a man covered with spots, and a large lizard-girl.

"Stay where you are," the lizard-girl growled as she aimed a sidearm. "I am Katarn M'lotsa of the Zygran Cooperate Guard, and I've come for N-"

"Shaak Ti! You have come to save the Republic!" Ed cried cheerfully as he glommed the startled alien.

"What is this nonsense?" she snapped, staring angrily at the lumpy human clinging tightly to her torso.

"You are scalier than I remember," Ed said, feeling one of the alien's arms. Katarn grabbed the boy by the collar and hurled him aside with a feral growl.

"Hey! No one gets to smack my big brother around but me!" Sara screamed. She rushed head long towards the aliens, but was caught in her tracks by a wad of sticky goo spat out from the insectoid. She fell flat on her face. "I'll tell Mom!" she snapped.

"Forget this," Lee said as she backed away from the now collapsed basketball hoop and a dazed Eddy. "I am outta here." The spotted man simply looked at the fleeing girl and she froze in place.

"Now that I have your attention," Katarn continued, "I want the location of the one you would call Nazz'Tara."

"'Nazz'Tara'? You mean Nazz," Katarn grabbed the boy by the shirt and dragged him to her eye level.

"You know where she is? Talk, child."

"I, I, uh, um..." the terrified Kevin mumbled. Without knowing it, his eyes darted repeatedly to the Romanov house. The skilled Katarn noticed his involuntary eye moments, and quickly pointed a device at the house.

"There is a Kaijexian life sign in that structure. That is all I needed to know. Thank you, child," Katarn replied as she dropped Kevin to the ground. She turned back to her fellow hunters. "Xad, J'tan, Melor, keep an eye on them. All three of you, activate the field and keep them restrained.

"Of course," the spotted Melor replied. "I have a feeling we could use some slave labor or a victory feast after this kill." As a glowing pink dome enveloped the terrified cul-de-sacers, Katarn took wing towards the house with a confident smile. This was shaping up to be another easy mission.


	4. Hunted

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

Edd had just finished reassembling himself from Nazz's kiss when he heard an odd sound from outside. Curious, he walked over to the open window. His curiosity was rewarded by a fearful sight: A rather imposing creature, covered in scales and armor, was screaming towards him on leather wings. Frozen to the spot, Edd opened his mouth to call out to the bathing alien, but no noise came. Noise did come when the creature burst through the window right in front of him; he cried out in pain as he was flung across the room and showered with debris.

"Where is the princess?" the intruder demanded. Edd sputtered, shocked. "Answer me, human," she snarled as she aimed her weapon. "I have a mission and I am in no mood for games." The door to the bathroom opened as Nazz walked out, rubbing her face with a towel.

"Double-D? Is something wrong? I thought I heard…" Nazz trailed off as she lowered the towel. "Can I, uh, help you…?"

"You must be Nazz'Tara," Katarn said.

"That's what I've been hearing," Nazz frowned. "And you are…?"

"Katarn M'lotsa. Of the Zygran Cooperate Guard."

"Uh… hi there, Katarn. Care to tell me why you just smashed through my wall and nearly crushed my friend?"

"I am not here to talk about that," Katarn replied. "I have come-"

"…for my head, right? I'm still kind of, um, using it." Nazz frowned. "So, you're one of those Zygrans, huh."

"I am impressed your kind is so adept," Katarn snorted sarcastically.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I tire, Kaijexian," Katarn said simply. "I have other things to do." The alien then flung herself at Nazz. The smaller being barely dodged the blow. Unused to human structures, she crashed against the wall.

"Dude, what the heck!?" Nazz cried. "I didn't do anything to you!" Katarn ignored her, snarling as she ripped a trashcan from her head.

"That does not matter to me. I am to see you dead."

"No, I kind of want to live, thanks…"

"I do not care about your revelations," the Zygran replied as she held her blade at the ready. Looking quickly in a panic, Nazz grabbed the first thing she could, a piece of kindling. She swung it against the larger alien's chest, and it quickly shattered. Katarn looked at the light smear of paint on her armor. "Is that the best you can do, Kaijexian?" she asked in a bemused voice.

"Uh… er… bye," Nazz said quickly before fleeing out of the large hole in the wall. Katarn sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed after with a Zygran curse.

"Oh, yes, please, don't mind me at all, ladies," Edd grumbled as he tried to free himself, his small legs flailing.

"What the heck is that?"

The kids, startled, followed May's accusing finger towards a fast-moving form screaming out of the hole in the side of Nazz's house.

"That's that lizard chick!" Eddy replied.

"No way, dork. That other one's the lizard chick," Kevin insisted as he pointed to the second form leaving the house. "That's someone else!"

"Someone else?" Jimmy squeaked. "But who?"

"Rolf wonders… could it be mouth watering Nazz-girl…?"

"No, of course not, Rolf" Kevin mumbled, transfixed with his fellow prisoners by the battle playing out above them.

"Stop fleeing princess, and accept your fate like someone your own age!"

"Dude, I'm thirteen, I shouldn't be worrying about fate and death and stuff yet!" Nazz cried, trying to evade her attacker. The faster and stronger alien was quickly gaining on her, and the small girl's wings still felt clunky and confusing. It was lucky she started flying through instinct after jumping through that hole in the wall, or things could have gotten painful. She could feel her hearts pounding frantically in her chest, her lungs demanding rest. "Leave me alone, and bug someone else!"

"I do not care if you are tired or young or what have you, Kaijexian. I simply want to be done with this nonsense," Katarn replied. Nazz felt panic starting to kick in, blood rushing to her face. For some reason, her third eye began to water.

"Stop chasing me! Just… stop!" Nazz yelled, whirling to face her pursuer. Not knowing what else to do, she double-kicked into the alien's chest, bouncing her back. Katarn blinked for a brief moment as she noted the hole in her armor and the dark welt under the hole. "Um… did I do that?" Nazz managed.

"Apparently," Katarn said with arched eyebrow. But the show was over now. With a sudden burst of speed, she shot forward and slashed the air with her blade. Nazz hissed as the metal angrily bit into her flesh, green blood oozing from the superficial but painful wound.

"Cut it out!" Nazz yelped. She felt foolish, saying something so childish over and over, knowing it wouldn't help much. She dodged as Katarn struck again, but the sword still caught her, this time slashing across her cheek.

"Ow! Dude, not cool!" Nazz snapped as she tried kicking once more. Unprepared for the sudden counterattack, Katarn took it squarely on the chest and crashed into the pavement below, nearly hitting a nearby house. "Hey, could you watch where you fat butt lands? I wanna watch collateral damage!" she called after the alien. Katarn roared angrily, and literally blasted off towards Nazz. She slit the outer edge of her right wing. Nazz cried out and started to sink; it took all her energy to remain aloft.

"Tiring, princess?" Katarn drawled. "You fight well for a novice, but I grow bored." She struck Nazz with a punch upside the head. The teenager cried out and finally crashed to the ground. Contented that victory was hers, Katarn zipped downwards toward the seemingly unconscious girl, her sword aimed at Nazz's heaving chest. Before she could strike the finishing blow, Nazz's eyes snapped open. She grabbed Katarn by the feet, swung her several times, and hurled her across the street. The alien crashed through a fence before becoming lodged headfirst in a tree. She sliced the oak apart with her sword, walking guardedly towards Nazz, who was now standing with her fists raised.

"You've finally given me a bit of a headache." Katarn complemented her.

"Yeah, well, I plan to do plenty more," Nazz said, struggling to keep a stern face. What she was hoping Katarn wasn't noticing was the fact she was seriously running low on energy. Already wounded, losing blood and dazed from the sucker punch, her alien metabolism and attacks had drained what little energy she had. What was keeping her going was fear of Katarn keeping her word on taking her head, and what that would mean for her family and friends. Mom, Dad, Kevin, Johnny, Rolf, Double-D…

…Double-D...

"You are weakening, Princess," Katarn said suddenly.

"I was kinda hoping you weren't gonna notice," Nazz coughed.

"Well, I did," Katarn assured her before diving in for the kill. Nazz dodged, and Katarn whirled to try again. The two girls became engaged in a running battle, trading multiple glancing blows and curses from their native tongues. Below them, Edd, finally free of the wreckage, ran outside and dove into some nearby bushes. Seeing Nazz fighting for her life and his neighbors trapped, he was wondering how in Heaven's name he was going to help anyone out of this predicament.

Katarn felt small pangs of sympathy and respect as she continued to strike at her ailing opponent. She had shown spirit during this fight. Part of her was tempted to let the Kaijexian live. But as much as she wanted to, she had a mission to complete. She frowned as the girl finally staggered to a stop, holding her hands up.

"Look, okay, I give, I give…" Nazz panted. "You win."

"If you insist, Kaijexian," Katarn replied. "Stand still and I will make it quick for you. You have impressed me with your tenacity and resolve."

"Thanks," Nazz said sarcastically. "Just do it, okay?"

"Very well," Katarn nodded. She wound up for the death blow when something hit her in the back of the head. It didn't hurt so much as it annoyed her. "What in the…"

"Leave her be, you uncouth ET!" Edd cried, preparing to throw another rock. Katarn sighed, heaving her shoulders.

"Your humans never cease to amaze with your stubborn nobility and your blind idiocy," the Zygran said simply. Her attention was broken when she felt something rip her sword away. And it was certainly lost when she felt her own sword tear through her weakened armor and into her chest. It wasn't a fatal blow, but it was still extremely uncomfortable. The young warrioress roared before being sent to the ground from Nazz's quick uppercut, unconscious. Finally, silence fell over the cul-de-sac as Nazz dropped the sword, huffing in exhaustion.

"…woah," Marie mumbled.

"Rolf is awed by metamorphed Nazz-girl's powers…"

"You're telling me, man," Kevin said, shaking his head. Their captors gaped.

"Good Glix, I think she killed her..." Xad squeaked.

"Forget the reward. I don't plan on being her next victim!" J'tan muttered as he tossed the dome generation control to the ground. "Ship, beam me up!" the alien spat. The other two quickly dropped their weapons and also initiated beam out to their ships.

_"What's going on? Did you get her?" _a female voice asked over one badge.

_"No, but she's killed Katarn. That's reason enough for me to leave,"_ Melor replied. _"Let the Zygrans acquire their own intelligence on this cursed ball of rock."_ The battle over, Edd picked up the control and fumbled with the device until the dome deactivated. The kids ran as one to their friend. Nazz slumped against the fence before plopping into a sitting position.

"Ow," she mumbled.

"Did she really do what I think she did?" Eddy blinked.

"She was trying to kill me, it was the least I could do," Nazz snarked.

"Are you, uh, all right, Nazz?" Edd finally managed, helping her up.

"I'm fine, Double-D, thanks."

"So, uh… what do we do with her," Kevin nodded towards the defeated Katarn. "Call the cops, or…"

"First, we get that dome thing on her," Nazz said. "Then… I take a nap." She glared a last time at her foe. "Jerk." With that, Nazz keeled over and passed out.

Katarn grunted as she came to, rubbing her sore jaw and wincing at her still raw wound. Her vision cleared as she saw she was surrounded by pink energy. "Well, this is decidedly unfortunate."

"Speak for yourself, dude," a voice scolded. The alien turned to see her opponent and a mob of irritated children standing there.

"Okay, so, who's this winged creep?" May asked.

"Her name is Katarn or something similar, I believe," Edd replied. His nervousness about the Kankers was overwhelmed by his curiosity of the creature before him. "She's from a place called Zygra, wherever that it is."

"It is my homeworld," Katarn replied as she struggled to her feet. She cursed as her still sore flesh scolded her for it.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little annoyed about the whole 'trying to kill us all' thing," Nazz replied. She walked up and glared her captive down. "I've still got your sword, ET. Give me one reason why I shouldn't give it back to you the hard way."

"Film at eleven!" Ed snorted.

"You don't seem the type for violence, Kaijexian," Katarn replied as she came face to face with Nazz.

"Well, some people urged me to keep it that way after I woke up," Nazz nodded at her fellow cul-de-sacers. "Like I asked earlier, dude… why did you come here?"

"I already told you, Nazz'Tara, I was sent to destroy you before you could threaten my people's holdings on your world. I was also sent for something else, but it hardly seems worth my effort now."

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" Sara snarled with her arms on her hips.

"You tell her, Sara!" Jimmy squeaked.

"You know something… I don't care," Nazz replied as she dug out the dome generator. "I just want you to get lost."

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Eddy cried. "She's gonna kill us!"

"What are ya, stupid?" Lee grunted.

"I've got her sword, we'll be fine," Nazz replied. She clicked the button, and the dome over Katarn faded away. "There. Now get off my planet, dude." Katarn looked at her for a moment, and then suddenly knelt before Nazz. "What now…" she sighed.

"You have defeated me in fair battle, and spared my life."

"Uh huh, so what."

"I feel it is necessary that I pledge myself to you for such a victory."

"What is she, a round knight?" Eddy snorted.

"Plank says that's a 'knight of the round table,' Eddy," Johnny replied.

"I live by a strict code, inspired by my family before me," Katarn explained. "We have fought for many, many generations, and when one was spared in battle by a worthy adversary, we pledged our fealty to them. I do that to you now, Nazz'Tara of Kaijex. I stand at your side."

"Uh… cool…" Nazz said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't trust her," Kevin warned. "The dork's gonna pull something."

"I swear by honor, I am not 'pulling something,'" Katarn replied. "So that I may I begin my services and protect you, may have my sword?"

"How do I know you won't just stab me?" Nazz snorted.

"I would not stab my opponent. It is against the M'lotsa lineage." Nazz hesitated before finally sighing.

"All right," the blond said. She handed it respectfully to the defeated warrior. "There, happy?"

"Thank you, young Nazz'Tara. You are wise beyond your years," Katarn acknowledged with a small bow of her head.

"Thanks, dude," Nazz answered, slightly irritated. "You can keep the sword and stand up now if you want."

"As you wish, Princess," Katarn answered. Nazz shook her head a little; she still looked exhausted and was ready for this whole fiasco to end.

"Okay, my first order is, uh, to not try to kill me or any of my friends again," Nazz gestured to her comrades.

"I swear to you, I shall not harm them."

"Fine, good, we're all set then," Nazz said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I certainly hope we've seen the last of those ruffians," Edd sniffed as he looked at the heavens. "Attacking innocent youths, indeed!" Confused, Katarn picked up her communication device.

"J'tan, this is Katarn. J'tan, respond..." Static was her only answer. "No worries. They are gone, my young friend," Katarn said as she glanced at Edd.

"Er, let's not be too hasty in declaring friendship," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, of course. But, I fear that is all I have to offer besides my ship." The kids double-took, eyes widened.

"Did you just say you had a ship?" Marie gasped. "Woah…"

"A real, live, alien spaceship?" Kevin added. "Dude."

"It is the final frontier, Nazz!" Ed beamed. Nazz relaxed a little; even she was warming to the idea of seeing a real life, honest spaceship.

"Ya know what… scratch the nap and snack. Katarn, let's see that ship," Nazz said, her anger draining away slightly.

"Ooh, ooh, can we come too, Nazz? Please?" Jimmy squeaked, grabbing Nazz's arm as he hopped up and down. The girl smiled as she was surrounded by her friends, all of whom were begging to come with her.

"Man, it'd be awesome…"

"Rolf is intrigued by the idea of space flight, yes?"

"C'mon, Nazz…"

"I know my sisters and I aren't the best of friends with you, but…"

"Think of the technology I could examine!" Nazz blushed; that was so like Double-D…

"It is a rather large vessel…" Katarn said. Nazz shrugged and grinned.

"Why the heck not, dudes!" Nazz beamed. Her response was answered by a shower of thanks and excited yelps. "I get it, I get it…" she clucked.

"Then, perhaps we should go before your friends tear you apart in their euphoria, princess," Katarn observed. She flicked a switch on her belt. "Standby," she added. The humans felt themselves seemingly dissolve as a bright light enveloped them.

"Beam me up, Scotty!" Ed grinned before the group vanished in a flash of alien energy.


	5. Into the Wild Black Yonder

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, Earth orbit, Sol System**

Nazz blinked a few times to clear her eyes as the light died away. The familiar world of small houses and pavement had been replaced with something that looked better suited on a science fiction TV show. Around her was a sea of touch screens, buttons and switches. Before her was a massive view screen, which showed the inky darkness of space contrasting with the bright, blue Earth below.

"My ship," Katarn said simply. She watched with a touch of amusement as the young humans scurried up to the view screen. North America dominated the view, framed by a film of wispy white clouds and bright blue seas. Directly below lay Minnesota framed partially by Lake Superior. In the distance, the lights of Europe glistened. "And, your world of course," the Zygran added.

"Mercy me…" Edd breathed.

"One of mine, anyway," Nazz commented, transfixed by the sight below.

"By the code, all of my goods are at your disposal, Princess. Including my ship," Katarn continued.

"Sounds like an okay deal to me," Nazz answered.

"So, what exactly is this thing?" Eddy asked. "Some kinda planet killer?"

"Hardly, child. The _Trak'zrath_ is a _Vengeance_ class medium cruiser. Her name means 'rite of honor' in Earth tongue."

"You fly this thing all by yourself?" Kevin asked as he paced the bridge.

"Zygrans have been in space for thousands of your years. We have perfected many skills over that time. Weaponry, flight, structural in--"

"Genocide? Haven't heard that one yet," Nazz finished, casting an icy eye over her shoulder."

"No need for such briskness, Nazz…" Edd warned. "There are greater matters at hand, as you are no doubt aware."

"So, can this baby hit warp, jump gate, hyper drive..." Sara asked. "My dumb brother watches that stuff all the time."

"Full ahead, Mr. Spock!"

"She is one of the fastest ships in the Zygran registry. I have seen to that, I assure you. It can level a modest city if given enough time. I have never felt the need to try it."

"Good to know," Nazz muttered under her breath.

"Anything else you wish to know, Princess?" Katarn asked.

"You got a library or anything? I want to read up on you guys and what you've been doing to my other world. Actually… I wanna read up on space in general"

"Of course, this station here," the alien replied. "Just use this button to scroll through the files, and this to switch."

"Sounds easy enough," Nazz replied as she sat down.

"Will there be anything else?" Katarn asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Very well. If you need any further assistance, I will be doing a diagnostic over here," Katarn said. She walked across the bridge and set to work. Frowning in confusion, Edd walked over to the small blond.

"If I may say, Nazz, you've suddenly embraced your lot in life."

"Have I?" Nazz asked.

"Well, yes, look at how determined you are looking through these files. And I see how you're asking about the information in first place. Why the sudden shift?"

"I don't know, dude… I guess it's the fact I nearly got killed over this."

"Ahem," Lee snorted.

"…okay, all of us. It kind of brings it… I don't know… home," she said. "The more I've been thinking about what's happened, now that the shock's wearing off, I'm getting concerned about this planet. And, I gotta say, that made duel made all this stuff feel… almost natural." Nazz twitched her wings slightly in emphasis.

"Man, are you thinking of like… trying to do something?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, Kev," she said. "I don't think I'd be very effective at a rescue mission, let alone leading an entire planet. I guess I just want to get a feel of what's happening. If my knowledge of labor laws has taught me anything, it's caring when people are…" Nazz trailed off as her brow furrowed.

"What is wrong, gold-coated Nazz-girl?" Rolf asked. Nazz seemed to ignore him. "Nazz-girl, do you not hear Rolf?"

"So, when were you gonna tell me," she growled.

"…about…?" Eddy asked.

"I'm talking to Captain Janeway over there," Nazz replied. "Katarn or whatever." The Zygran turned with a frown.

"Tell you what?" Katarn asked, genuinely confused.

"About this," Nazz hissed, pointing to the terminal.

"Er, what exactly are you asking about, Princess..."

"Why you've been scanning Earth."

"Well, it's very fascinating, really," Katarn began. "All the flora and fauna, the history, the culture, the u--"

"Well, let's see here," Nazz interrupted. "I see images of military bases, surveys of major cities, nuclear missile sites... If I didn't know any better," she continued as her voice dropped, "I'd say you were taking surveillance for an invasion." The rest of the cul-de-sacers' eyes went wide.

"What? Of course not!" the alien snorted.

"Dude, don't lie to me. If it was just a picture of, say, New York City, there'd be no problem. The fact that you keep taking pictures of the same areas – airports, major intersections-- makes me think you're scouting for landing sites!..."

"Aren't some of these sites open to tourists?" Katarn offered.

"Tourists don't come in big alien ships. Spill, dude. Now."

"'Spill?'"

"Tell me what you were doing!" Nazz snapped, in no mood for cultural misunderstanding. Katarn sighed.

"Very well, Princess. Along with ensuring your destruction, I was also tasked by the Guard to analyze Earth's offensive and defensive capabilities and civilian infrastructure."

"For shame!" Ed said, shaking a finger.

"Plank thinks that pretty low and dirty, Ms. Alien!" Johnny added.

"Indeed, it is quite shameful for beyond the stars sojourning alien one!"

"But... why?" Nazz sputtered. "We've barely landed on our moon. How can Earth threaten someone that can invade entire worlds?"

"Several of your weeks ago, the Guard was visited by the Oracle. She is somewhat like a Jesus, Muhammad or Buddha of your Earth in our culture. She foretold that in the future, we would be humbled by an alliance of species. One known as 'humanity' was said to be instrumental in that alliance."

"Humans? You must be kidding," Edd scoffed.

"I am not. The species she described matched yours as described in the studies and experiments done by other races in our database."

"You guys actually do that?" Jimmy squeaked.

"Well, not my people. It is mostly the Biserians, Zardazians and M'halla that do that sort of… anatomical inspection. They are all interested in your world from a scientific and cultural point of view."

"Why don't they, like, come down and help us then?" May asked.

"Considering how you react to new and surprising cultures, they fear you will kill them on sight."

"Yeah, that'd do it," Marie nodded.

"Oh, great," Nazz groaned. "My original planet wasn't enough; you're going to come after the one I grew up on too? I can't believe I stopped short of dropping you, dude. I can still rectify that," the blond continued as she unsheathed her talons.

"Nazz, perhaps you should calm down," Edd warned.

"Double-D, she was spying on Earth for an invasion! And you want me to stay calm about this? You should be just as upset as me!"

"I explained it to you, did I not?" Katarn replied.

"Not until I found out!"

"She still admitted what she was doing. Isn't that enough for now?" Edd urged.

"And my superiors likely think I am dead. I will not betray your world," Katarn added. Nazz paused as she considered this. She had been respectful and true to her word since pledging her services. But still, her race was bringing misery to her birth world and possibly preparing the same for the one she grew up on. Still, she had to put her thoughts of revenge aside, like Edd was urging. She finally sighed, and retracted her talons.

"I have to agree with you on that, I suppose," she grunted at last. "You did eventually tell me, and I can tell you're not going to be expected to send what you have along. But, I want you to know one of the reasons I'm not turning your guts into confetti is that I need someone who can fly this thing."

"…progress, I suppose," Edd frowned.

"I still need to get this straight," Eddy said, bobbing a finger up and down. "Nazz is actually some kinda alien princess, her world's been taken over by a buncha lizards, and now she has the power to kick alien butts."

"In a nutshell, yes," Nazz shrugged.

"Ah c'mon, Ed makes more sense than that!"

"I suppose so, yes, but I believe our surroundings confirm that I am telling you the truth, Eddy." Edd replied.

"We did see her flying around..." May added shyly.

"Don't tell me you buy into this gobbledy-gook, May," Lee groaned as she gave her younger sister a shove.

"Ladies, please! We have to be civil!" Edd urged.

"Well, Sock Head's got a point..." Kevin muttered.

"Rolf agrees that the evidence he has observed matches head-in-sock Ed boy's tale of intergalactic intrigue," Rolf concluded.

"Double-D is a prophet!" Ed added.

"Why don't you ever shut up?" Sara snapped, slapping her brother's head. Ed chuckled as it twisted back into place.

"Er, yes, well... Now that we're all agreed to my origins, perhaps normality can return..." Nazz stammered.

"Yeah, well, what are we gonna do about the 'attacking the Earth thing', huh?" Marie shot back.

"I'm… not quite sure," Nazz managed. "If you asked me about Kaijex a week ago, told me I was some kind of alien, I would have laughed it off. When I woke up like this, I was completely freaked out. But since I've read this stuff and fought Katarn, I've felt a little... engaged. Were we always at war, Katarn?"

"As far back as our records recall," Katarn nodded.

"Well, I guess I don't think all of you are bloodthirsty monsters..." Nazz hemmed.

"I can assure you that we're not. Does the fact you are telling me this mean you are more trustworthy of me now?"

"Perhaps." Nazz looked down at the world below her before nodding to herself. "I have to go back and help."

"Say what?" Eddy snorted.

"You heard me, Eddy. I have to go back there and get the Zygrans off of Kaijex."

"Nazz, you're kidding," Kevin said with a headshake. "You can't just… help these guys you don't even know. And weren't you sayin' earlier you didn't know if you were a good leader?"

"I know. But you heard her, Kev," Nazz said. "They're not going to stop at Kaijex," she continued as she looked down at the shimmering Earth below. "What kind of invasion would we be talking about...?"

"The Kaijex campaign was for resources, slave labor, and putting an enemy under thumb. Considering what the Oracle foretold, and how seriously the Guard takes prophecies of this type... I would say a campaign against Earth would be an all-out one. Perhaps even extermination." The humans looked increasingly ill at the prospect.

"How long before they would..." Edd managed.

"I am not sure, since my mission has 'failed,'" Katarn replied. "But, one dead agent does not mean they will not try again. It could be a year, maybe two before such a strike is mounted. But they will come. It is only a matter of time."

"Horrors!" Jimmy squeaked before squeezing Sara tight. The girl, equally unnerved, returned it.

"Then it is simple," Edd said. "Nazz is correct. We must stop the Zygran occupation of Kaijex before they fully set their sights on Earth."

"And how the heck do we do that, sock head?!" Eddy spat. "We don't have wings or tails or stuff like that!"

"Actually… I might have a solution to that…" Nazz said. "I've been looking at their records on Kaijexian civilization, and it seems that there was an arrangement of sorts made between Kaijex and the planet Aa'kai when they brokered a peace treaty."

"What kind of arrangement, Nazz?" Edd asked.

"It happened thousands of years ago," she started. "We'd been at war off and on for hundreds of years. But diplomats from both governments came up with a trade… a 'star bridge' of sorts, they called. They turned a volunteer Aa'kai into a Kaijexian, and vice versa, to create an intimate exchange between our two worlds. And it worked. It took some time, but the shared experience helped create peace between Kaijex and Aa'kai, and in time it formed a full fledged friendship."

"A great event to be sure," Edd said.

"So why don't they come and bail you guys out, huh?" Eddy snapped.

"Aa'kai is no match for Zygra. They would be annihilated," Katarn replied.

"A tragic fact, to be sure. But, what does that have to do with us, Nazz?"

"That's where it gets interesting, Double-D," Nazz smiled shyly. "Apparently, the process started by a semi-venomous mixture found exclusively in the tail of royal blood. It's not lethal to other species… but it can change them into members of mine."

"Nazz is a Borg drone, Double-D?" Ed asked as he poked the tail.

"No, Ed," she giggled. "You won't be all mindless metal zombies. You'll just look like me."

"Well, that's... interesting," Marie managed.

"Gee, Nazz, you're really sweet and we all like you, but, Plank's not so sure getting all furry is the right idea," Johnny blushed.

"Yeah, I dunno man, it all seems kinda freaky," Kevin chimed in.

"Look, dudes, I know how you feel, but like we said, they're not gonna stop when they're done with Kaijex. This is just as much to save Earth as it is this other world of mine. So, uh… any takers?" Nazz blushed. Her friends hemmed to themselves.

"I'll do it," Edd replied as he shyly raised a hand. "It would be a great honor to help free an oppressed people."

"Well, if my double-dreamy's going, so am I!" Marie snapped, grabbing the spindly child close.

"Your… concern for my well-being is appreciated, I suppose," Edd stuttered as he managed to squirm loose.

"No you ain't, Marie," Lee shot back. "Someone needs to watch you."

"I'm old enough, buzz off."

"Fine, I'll come too to keep an eye on her, and so's May."

"I am?" May asked, blinking in confusion.

"Well, part of me wonders what's gonna happen, but people need to keep an eye on little mister idealist over here. I'm in," Eddy said.

"Me too, Eddy!" Ed added, hugging the volunteers. A feral growl from his short friend urged him to let go.

"Not with out me you're not! You'll fall off the planet or something," Sara yelled.

"I can't bare the thought of my dear Sara facing unimaginable hordes of evil alone," Jimmy shivered as he squeezed the small girl.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I have to. Most of these guys are pretty idiotic."

"My people are not idiots!" Katarn snapped.

"No, them," Sara said, nodding towards the cul-de-sacers.

"Oh," the Zygran muttered. Several kids glared at the redhead. Undaunted, Rolf broke through the younger kids to the front of the crowd.

"Rolf eagerly and bravely offers to give his life to you, exiled alien Nazz-girl!"

"Um, 'kay," Nazz responded.

"Well, I dunno," Johnny hemmed. "Plank thinks I should... so, I will."

"I'm in," Kevin said simply.

"Guys, I… I don't know what to say," Nazz said as she hugged everyone. "Now, what happens is kinda freaky. You'll kinda be… out, like you're having a really deep nap or something, and when you wake up…"

"Eh. I've experienced so many weird things today that it doesn't phase me anymore. I'm fine with it," Eddy shrugged. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well… I'm a tad surprised but glad we've all decided about this so easily," Edd observed. "This could very well be the beginning of a new era of understanding and camaraderie between we band of cul-de-sacers!"

"Don't bet on it, dork," Kevin growled.

"Er… of course," Edd sighed.

"I just wanted to thank you again for doing this," Nazz said to the Kanker sisters. "I mean, I know we've had our disagreements in the past, and I've kinda feared for my life whenever you came by..."

"Hey, it's a reputation. It serves us well," Lee shrugged.

"Yeah, gives us some kinda respect," Marie chimed in.

"If that's how you want to put it," Nazz replied with an arched eyebrow. "This is gonna sting a little. So, you may wanna brace yourselves a little bit." A small stinger was ejected from the tip of her tail. Quickly, the small stinger jabbed the exposed arms of the girls. They hissed from the pain of the intrusion, clutching at the edge of their chairs. "How you feel?" she asked.

"Kinda dizzy," May replied as she rubbed her head.

"You may wanna lie down then." Woozy, the Kankers followed her suggestion. After making sure they would be all right, Nazz turned to leave. Marie grabbed her arm.

"You like Double-D, don't you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah. He's a pretty good guy to know. Who wouldn't like him?"

"I meant you, you know... you like him."

"Oh. Well... I'm not sure… Maybe a little..."

"It's pretty obvious he likes you," the Kanker mumbled.

"I've… had the sensation, yes," the blond smiled shyly. "See you in a little bit, okay?" She gave Marie an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder. The girl weakly returned it before Nazz moved on to the next room.

For the most part, the rest of the conversions went easily. Kevin made some macho statements about how he would 'totally kick some Zygran butt.' Rolf told her how he would fight the invaders with honor and Nana's special martial artistry. Perhaps her greatest trouble was with Jimmy and Sara, as she had to constantly assure both of them that the other would be okay.

Johnny refused to do it unless Plank could too. Exasperated, she finally conceded and hoped the process wouldn't harm the wooden friend. She couldn't afford someone weeping over a piece of wood when the time came to save two planets.

Finally she came to the Eds. She thanked Eddy for his surprising philanthropy in agreeing to help, giggling when he assured her he wouldn't mind some sort of donation as a thank you. Ed squeezed her tightly after the injection, thanking her for letting him help fight the evil lizard people of the planet Zog.

That left one more person.

"Come in."

"Hey, Double-D," Nazz said as she sheepishly entered.

"Hello," he answered with a small wave.

"Well, everyone's done," she continued as she clacked her fists together.

"Ah, yes. I assume it's now my turn to go 'under the knife' to use the medical vernacular?"

"More like the stinger, but yeah. First, though, I wanna talk to you about something," she replied as she pulled up a chair.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, actually, it's two things. First off, um, I dunno how quite to ask this, but, um... do you like me?"

"Why, of course I do! Why ask such a thing of a friend?" the boy asked, cocking his head slightly. "You're a very good friend, and I hope I'm the same for you."

"No, I know that. What I meant is do you... like me?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh dear," Edd replied, breaking into a sweat. "Well, as I said I find you quite pleasing to be around, and very friendly..." he finished, nervously drumming his fingers together.

"Marie was asking about you as I left. She said she thinks you like me."

"Oh. Oh yes, I see. Perhaps she's jealous since I don't return her approaches," Edd managed. "Er, did you say there was something else you wanted to talk about?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yeah. I have no clue how I'm gonna save either Kaijex or Earth. I have the weight of the worlds on my shoulders, and I can't think of how to do it. I mean, can I lead such a big operation? I don't know if I can lead anything…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Nazz. You've already knit this group together, that's sure an accomplishment in and of its self. Once this transformation is completed, I will be more than happy to assist you. I'm sure the others will as well."

"Thanks, Double-D," she replied, ruffling his trademark hat. He squirmed and gripped it protectively. Nazz blushed a mumbled an apology. "Er, are you ready?'

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, just lie down," she replied. She quickly pricked him, and promised she'd see him soon. As she left, Edd called after her: "I have faith in you, Nazz. We all do. We will yet succeed!"

"Thanks, Double-D," she returned softly as she closed the door. _I just wish I had faith in myself..._ she thought as she walked down the dark and lonely corridor.

"Is it done, Princess?"

"Yeah, it's done Katarn," Nazz sighed as she sat down. She rested her chin on her hand, gazing thoughtfully at Earth. A lot of people were counting on her now, and they didn't know it. She just hoped she could pull such a mammoth undertaking off.

"We are ready to break orbit as soon you wish," Katarn continued.

"That's cool." Silence fell over the bridge of the ship for a moment.

"Er, shall I, Princess?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Very well. We are now leaving your Sol System," the alien answered as she worked the helm.

As Earth fell away Nazz sighed. She had no idea when, or if, she'd see the only home she knew again. These thoughts briefly replaced her worries about not knowing how to save her original homeworld; images of her house, her room, her--

"Gah!" Nazz stiffened. "Our parents! We didn't make up a story for our--"

The _Trak'zrath_ shuddered and entered hyperspace.


	6. New Looks, New Schemes

**Aboard the**_** Trak'zrath**_**, en route to Kaijex**

Nazz idly twirled a finger on the console, lost in thought. Several hours had passed since she had "assimilated" her friends. They would be awake any moment now. And she was no closer figuring out how to show the Zygrans the door of Kaijex, much less lock Earth's. She sighed and ran over her ideas again.

_Direct assault wouldn't work. I've only got one ship, and I'd probably kill a lot of civilians. I can't scare them off; I'm a freakin' kitten with wings. And, I don't have an army, I have an untested 'commando' unit. How the heck am I gonna do this?_

The door to the bridge swished open, and the light clatter of talons on floor tiles reached her ears. She whirled around to see the Kanker sisters wander in, rubbing and blinking their eyes. Lee was covered in a bright red fur, May a somewhat dingy yellow, and Marie a dark, royal blue. Nor were they their original trailer-trash forms; all three looked stronger, more agile, and to be blunt... actually attractive.

"How do you guys feel?" Nazz asked as she got up to meet them.

"Great," Lee said, her Bronx-esque accent still intact.

"Like I just had a total makeover. Which I guess I did," May chimed in, the ditzy tone of her voice lost.

"Not bad," Marie answered as she played with her talons. "I'm like Wolverine or something."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Nazz hesitated. "Again, thanks again for doing this. I know this is a huge sacrifice, and we never really got along…"

"Eh, no sweat," Lee answered as she lightly punched Nazz's shoulder. "I like Earth, that's where all my stuff is."

Kevin entered next, his fur a light lime green like his shirt. "What'd I tell ya?"he grinned as he walked up to the others. "I am gonna totally kick some alien butt."

"Save some for Rolf, friend Kevin!" a voice shot back from behind. "Rolf is quite imposing with his wings, yes no?" the dark purple Kaijexian continued as he posed for the assembled crowd.

"Rolf, I'll pay you not to do that again," Kevin groaned as he offered a wad of one dollar bills to the farmer. Rolf snatched it and stuffed into his pocket.

"A pleasure to do business with you, friend Kevin!"

"Whatever, man."

"Hey guys! Look!" the orange-furred Sara cried. "Jimmy has muscles!"

"Feel my raw manly fury!" the deeper-voiced Jimmy drawled, pumping his light-blue covered arms.

The polka-dotted Johnny ran in next, holding Plank aloft. "Guys, it's a miracle! Plank has wings!" Indeed, the piece of wood had sprouted wooden wings, a splintered tail, and a light moss-esque covering. Jaws dropped.

"How did... why did... how could..." Sara sputtered.

"No. No, no, I don't want to know..." Nazz moaned, burying her face in her hands as she shook her head.

This left only the Eds. Soon, Eddy strolled in the same silvery hue as a freshly minted quarter. "Check me out, ladies and germs," he drawled as he flexed a beefed up arm for the crowd. "Get a load of—" He boggled when he saw the Kankers. "Hell-o, ladies!" he said with his trademark grin as he scurried to them.

"The testosterone is just flowing..." Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Greetings, compatriots. I am ready to offer my services to the liberation of the oppressed."

"That must be Double-D..." Marie said as she turned. "Wait, that's…"

"Dude. He's got a working brain stem now," Kevin gaped.

"I suppose some plans have been made?" the red-and-white Ed continued as he walked towards them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Er, no, Ed, I don't have anything," Nazz said with a deep crimson blush. "Sorry."

"Then I offer to help, Nazz," the former idiot insisted. The door swished a last time. "Ah, our final member must be here." Midnight black like his trademark sock hat, Edd waved shyly from the door frame.

"Er, salutations, all," he said.

"Hey, Double-D," Nazz grinned as she squeezed the boy tight. Edd hugged back, blushing. Over the girl's shoulder, he saw Marie looking at the floor and idly scuffing her foot. "Er, perhaps we should get to business," he said as he gently pushed Nazz away.

"Oh, right. Just a sec," she answered as she turned around for a moment. "Hey, Katarn, they're all up here now."

"Excellent, Princess," the Zygran replied as she came to see for herself. "My, you all look strong enough to make a good fight of it. Even the Guard w--" Her eyes bulged and her sentence stopped abruptly when she saw Plank. "Er, I'll be piloting if you need me," the shaken Zygran said as she headed back to the pilot station.

"Okay guys. Here's the situation," Nazz started as the gang huddled around her. "I really don't have anything concrete, and we're a couple hours from Kaijex. We need to do something we've never done before when we were humans: Work together. Like we found out, they're going for Earth next. This matters to all of us, 'dorks,' 'Kankers,' and 'weirdoes' alike. You guys with me?" All vocalized their support. "Good," Nazz said. "Let's get started."

"...so then, we can go in and--"

"No, Eddy, we can't carpet bomb anything!"

"Well, we'll have to do something big!"

Nazz groaned and rubbed her throbbing temples. A straight hour and a half of brainstorming had done little to solve how a group of twelve (thirteen if Katarn was willing to fight her own kind) was going to overthrow a heavily entrenched occupation. Nor did it all help that just the day before they were all humans that annoyed or even hated each other. It was starting to look like a plan was going to be impossible to reach.

"Guys, please, remember what we have to work with," she sighed.

"Well, let's start with this," Kevin offered. "What can this ship do?"

"Katarn mentioned it could level a modest city if given the chance, and that's the operative word, chance. We try any sort of air assault and they'll probably blast us out of the sky in a nanosecond."

"Plank doesn't like that one," Johnny whined.

"He doesn't like anything, does he?" Marie growled.

"He's kinda picky, yeah. He's trying to work on it, but..."

"Okay, enough about the magical wood thing!" Lee snapped.

"Guys, please! Look, why don't we take a break..." Nazz offered, as she rubbed her eyes. "Shoot the breeze for a few minutes, ya know?"

"Um, okay," May shrugged.

"So... What movies have we seen recently?"

"I saw _Revenge of the Sith_ for the eighteenth time" Ed started. "The horrifying transformation of Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader was a sight to behold."

"Okay. And how about you, Eddy?"

"My parents made me see this stupid movie called _Wall Street_. It was just a bunch of guys talking about the economy and stuff. They said it was 'to warn me about my future' or something."

"Oh, that it is a surprise that the character of Gordon Gekko is lost on you, Eddy. The main line from the movie, 'Greed is good'? Sometimes, I worry you think that way with your scheming," Edd admitted.

"Nuh uh!" Eddy shot back.

"Guys!" Nazz cried in exasperation. "We're supposed to be having a relaxing discussion! Double-D, what have you seen lately?"

"Punishing me for my speaking out of turn?" he asked wryly.

"What'd you see?" Nazz urged.

"Well... I saw _Troy_ last week on DVD. I was most displeased with the movie."

"Why, Double-D?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Petersen did a splendid job recreating the feel of ancient times and the siege of Troy, but he strayed hopelessly from the source material! The war lasted years, not days, Hector's family was in fact slain, and as for the Trojan Horse... something looked off about it, I can't be quite sure. I saw a fascinating special on Discovery Channel where it was suggested that it was not a hollow horse holding a sneak attack of Greek 'commandos' if you will, but in actually a battering ram."

"So what? Why should I care about the horse or whatever?" Kevin yawned.

"Oh. Well, they thought was some sort of gift. So, they let it into the walls, and during the night a group of soldiers came out, opened the doors, and let the rest of the army in. It spelled the downfall of Troy." He blinked. "I think this may applicable to our situation, ladies and gentlemen…"

"Katarn, let us see a map of the capital city."

"Of course, Princess," the Zygran responded. Her talons danced across the console for a minute, and soon a picture of metropolitan Kaltaran City appeared. Nazz studied it for a minute, running her finger over the map. "Is this recent?" she asked.

"As of two of your Earth weeks ago," she replied.

"And what's that thing?" Nazz asked, pointing to a small square of gray at the gate of the city's northern entrance. "It's just standing there, alone."

"That? If I recall from security readings, it is Sentry Post 9B. Lightly defended, and of no real importance. There's a desert to the north of the city, so no one's ever thought of preparing heavy defenses for it."

"Can it handle landing this vessel?" Edd asked.

"Oh, most definitely."

"Then, I think we got ourselves a Trojan Horse," Nazz smiled.

"Trojan... Horse?" Katarn asked, cocking her head.

"It was a ruse to defeat the city of Troy during Earth's Trojan War," Edd explained. "Members of the Greek army hid in a hollow statue of a horse, and the Trojans brought it into the city. They snuck out during the night, opened the gates, the Greek army rushed in and burned Troy to the ground. Quite ingenious, I must say."

"There's our plan," Nazz said as she patted the wall of the ship. "Let's land at this 9B place. The guards will come to investigate, I'm sure. Then, when the timing's right, we'll jump 'em! We take the station and we have access to information about the occupation. I'm sure they have databases. Whatcha think?"

"Rather impressive," Ed said as he rubbed his chin. "Not necessarily a Cannae or Yorktown, but a feasible idea."

"What if they get suspicious about a missed check-in or something, though?" Marie asked. "We'd be screwed."

"My people have become overconfident since the war. They feel the population is completely crushed. They'll probably dismiss it out of hand as a technical problem," Katarn replied.

"I'm game," Kevin said after thinking for a moment.

"Rolf feels it a sound strategy."

"We don't have anything else," Sara shrugged.

"If it's good for Sara, it's good for me!" Jimmy added.

"Plank says 'Go for it!'" Johnny grinned.

"I feel we have a good chance of success, but I would like to think you have an idea for the rest of the planet," Ed added.

"I'm… sure we get one soon as we get access to the global grid," Nazz said with a nervous shrug. Edd frowned.

"We'll have to be more prepared than that, Nazz."

"Let's just get there first, Double-D," Nazz replied. "Are the rest of you dudes okay with the plan?"

"Eh, why not," Eddy shrugged

"Works for me," May and Lee said in unison.

"Well... I guess we could try it," Marie mumbled.

"Then it's agreed," Edd added. "We try the infiltration."

"There's some stuff I think you need to learn first, though," Nazz said. "I've been doing some reading on our abilities while you were out..."

**Kaijexian orbit, Kaijexian System**

"We have arrived."

The cul-de-sacers hurried forward, and gazed out the window. Ahead lay planet Kaijex. They marveled at how subtly different it was from Earth; oceans that were somewhat purple, a heavier amount of cloud cover, vast forests a large bluish ice cap, and three major landmasses.

"Looks different," Lee shrugged.

"Well, I should hope you eventually find it worth the sacrifices you've done for your friend," Katarn said wryly.

"She's not a friend so much as…" Lee trailed off as a panel on the ship began beeping. Katarn leaned forward and frowned.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"A Zygran patrol ship has spotted us," the alien sighed "It will be here in five of your minutes."


	7. Who Watches the Watchers?

**Kaijexian orbit,**__**Kaijexian System**

"Oh no!" Jimmy cried, squeezing Sara. "What can we do?"

"Calm down, Jimmy!" Sara replied, grabbing his arm.

"But, Sara, those scaly horrors are about to tear us limb from limb and use us as place mats!"

"Actually, some mount the hides of prey on the wall," Katarn said. This made the boy bawl.

"Sheesh, get a hold of yourself, man," Kevin groaned.

"Yeah, they're gonna hear you," Eddy complained.

"But, sound waves don't carry through outer space, Eddy," Edd said.

"Nice to know you're still a dork in times of crisis," Kevin drawled."Dudes, chill. No one's gonna be used as a place mat," Nazz said as she patted Jimmy's shoulder. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"You'll see," Nazz replied. "Katarn, you stay here."

"But, Princess, they think I'm dead. The ruse wouldn't work," the Zygran countered. "My supposed death is well known to the Guard at this point..."

"I dunno, use a wig or something."

"Well, I'll try," Katarn sighed. "Two minutes until rendezvous with the incoming scout ship, Princess. Whatever you're doing, hurry."

"Good, that's plenty of time. Guys, follow me," Nazz called as she headed for the door. Nervous, the gang quickly followed.

"This is First Rank Malton K'nat of the Zygran Cooperate vessel _Rolag_. State your name and your purpose for entering sensitive space."

Katarn, her hair in a ponytail, face partially obscured, and using a gruffer voice, replied "This is, uh, Tam Fin'Nor. I'm here to visit my sister."

The Zygran officer frowned. "I don't recall today being a visitor's day." He eyed the figure suspiciously.

"I was prevented from coming the last time. Is something wrong?" Katarn asked.

"I am distracted. The Guard lost one of its finest recently. Katarn M'lotsa. She was sent to kill the Kaijexian exile Nazz'Tara; she was felled. Her comrades told us hours ago. The beast should be strung from her feet by wire."

"I'm sure it was a noble death," Katarn said, barely hiding her bemusement.

"Yes, well, occupation protocol calls for you to submit your ship to a search. We wouldn't want you smuggling anything in or out, you understand."

"A search is needed, first rank?" Katarn asked.

"Yes, of course! By the Oracle, Command doesn't drive it into civilians' heads enough," Malton growled. He cleared his throat. "Prepare yourself for inspection. K'nat out." With that, the officer vanished from the viewer. Katarn waited to make sure the transmission was closed, and then bolted for her cabin. She quickly hid the personal effects baring her name; a civilian having a dead Guard's possesions would raise questions she did not want to answer. She glanced for a moment down the main hall; no sign of Nazz or her friends. For all their sakes, Katarn hoped they were well hidden. She returned to the bridge and jumped a little, finding Malton and another Zygran waiting.

"Any particular reason you weren't on the bridge?" the officer asked, raising his eyebrow. "We weren't hiding anything, were we?"

"Just some personal things I don't want you to see. Personal... things," she emphasized.

"Very well," Malton growled. He turned to his aide. "G'nor, search this ship now. Tam will remain with me."

"Yes sir!" he snapped before dashing away.

"I don't know why I'm stuck in this idiotic job," Malton sighed more to himself. "Here I am, with vast strategic skills and I'm wasting my time doing menial tasks."

"You're doing your duty to keep this world safely in our hands, first rank. Nothing to be ashamed of," Katarn replied.

"I suppose. But rumor has it another campaign will be starting soon. Perhaps it will be against the Biserians or Zardazians. Or maybe that 'Earth' the Oracle spoke of."

"It will be a good battle, I'm sure," Katarn replied. A bead of sweat formed on her brow. The officer squinted at it.

"Why are you sweating, Tam?" he asked.

"Environmental controls. They're on the fritz, and I can't seem to figure out why they are, so I'm either cold or hot. It's a medical condition of mine."

"Oh, I see," Malton replied dryly as G'nor returned. "Report, G'nor?" he asked, striding over to him.

"Clean, sir. I picked up some odd heat signs, but nothing too suspicious."

"Well, the girl mentioned her environmental controls were damaged, and frankly I don't care enough to investigate it further. I doubt she poses a threat." He cleared his throat and straightened his coat. "Very well, Tam, you're cleared to descend. Welcome to Kaijex, though you can have it for all I care. K'nat to _Rolag_, we're done here. Bring us back." After a moment, there was a flash, and the two vanished. The _Rolag_ then returned to her patrols at the edge of the system. Katarn heaved a tremendous sigh.

"Thank the Oracle..." she muttered. Suddenly, the door swished open by itself, yet no one seemed to come through. The Zygran blinked. "'Environmental controls?' I should have said 'door'," she said. She was quite surprised to see the Peach Creekers appear.

"What the...?" she gaped.

"I learned that Kaijexians can make themselves invisible with a natural camouflage. It'll be great for any covert action we have to do," Nazz said. "How did it go on your end?"

"A close call," Katarn admitted. "An officer detected your body heat, but I told a cover story about environmental controls being broken, and they assumed that was it."

"So, are we good to go?" Nazz asked, peering over her shoulder.

"No other ships are nearby, Princess." The smaller girl nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you think, Nazz?" Edd asked. "Shall we go ahead?"

"Okay," Nazz said with a sigh as she regarded Kaijex. "Let's try this. Take us in, Katarn."

"Yes, Princess," the Zygran replied. As she began landing procedures, the blond Kaijexian sat in a chair with a wistful look.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked. "What's with the face?"

"Everyone keeps saying this is my planet. Dude, I barely lived here. I can't claim to lead it. I'd have no idea how to lead something."

"You seem to be leading us quite well right now," Edd said with a slight smile.

"I… I guess," Nazz replied with a small blush.

The _Trak'zrath_ dove silently towards the planet.

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Third Rank Bak Malti yawned and reclined back in his chair. It was just another day at watch in a useless sentry post in an abandoned part of a city on a subjugated world. He groaned as he tried to hide his body from the red Kaijexian sun and tried to occupy his time by watching the monitors. His lone aide, meanwhile, read the Zygran equivalent of a comic book. There was nothing to speak of, as always. Slaves wandering back home, Zygrans patrolling the main streets, including two at the tarmac beside the post, a ship landing at said tarmac...? Bak frowned.

_That's odd. There aren't supposed to be any arrivals today._ He turned on the comm system.

"Malti to Patrol A, what's going on out there?"

_"An unknown craft has landed third rank. We're going to check it out,"_ a male voice replied. As the two approached the ship, its door slowly opened, and a gangplank was lowered. The two officers looked at each other, and then tiptoed inside.

"It's dark," the female officer said. "There's no light."

"Yeah, it's kind of spooky. Like a ghost ship."

"Oh for... There's no such thing, M'tal," the female snapped.

"I know, but--" The man's voice was suddenly cut off, save for a grunt and a dull thump to the floor.

"M'tal? M'tal, where are y--" the same noises silenced the female as well.

_"I'rn? M'tal? Is something wrong? Respond!"_ Bak radioed.

Static.

"Good work, dude," Nazz replied as I'rn fell to the floor, unconscious.

"It'd have been cooler if we had some kinda Vulcan pinch or something…" Kevin grumbled, crossing his arms.

"We have to work with what we have, Kevin," Edd replied.

"Indeed, you are still quite masterful with your hitting, red hatted Kevin boy!" Rolf added.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I am!" Kevin replied, his machoness returning.

"Be wary, though. Zygrans are bred to be warriors, they would not hesitate to kill you on sight and be hard pressed to surrender," Katarn chimed in, uneasy. Edd, noting what she was feeling, pulled Nazz aside.

"Nazz, perhaps Katarn shouldn't be seeing this..." he whispered.

"You have a point, Double-D… But she may try to signal them."

"I thought you were past that stage!" Edd hissed. "If she really intended us harm… wouldn't she have reported us when the ship was searched in orbit

"I know, dude. But you're right… I shouldn't force this on her. Katarn," she continued louder, "if you don't want to see this, I'll let you go to your cabin."

"I… would lie if I said I was not bothered by seeing my people being harmed. But I have pledged myself to you. You may need help should something go wrong."

"If you're okay with it, then…"

"It is my duty," the young Zygran said.

"Cut it out with the duty stuff already, okay dude?" Nazz said with a slight smile. "You're not my slave or something."

"Very well, Princess."

"And stand at ease or whatever." A tad confused, Katarn relaxed from her attention position. "Don't be insulted, Katarn, I just don't want you to feel that caught up about this, okay?"

"As you wish. I am just doing what my duty suggests." Nazz rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt the culture war, but what should we do with the... you know," May said as she pointed vaguely at the soldiers sprawled on the floor.

"Find somewhere to hide them," Nazz replied. "And get ready to do it again, everyone, because they're about to have company."

"Malti to Patrol B, request you come to Sentry Post 9B immediately, we have a situation on our hands," Bak said into the comm link.

_"Did you just say a situation at 9B?"_ a voice asked incredulously. _"Out in the middle of nowhere?"_

"Yes. An unidentified ship is here, and the two soldiers I sent in are not responding. I want you to check it out."

_"Have you notified Overseer Ml'tor?"_ the voice asked.

"No, he's too busy to be bothered with this. And… my communications array just went down. I don't like this at all."

_"Very well then. We'll be there shortly. Squad B leader out."_

"Jamming signal online," Edd stated as he got up from the communications console. "The post can no longer send or receive any transmissions, and it'll simply look like terminal trouble to them."

"Wow, you sure are smart to program in alien Double-D!" Jimmy said, awed.

"Oh, well, I just learn fast," he answered with a blush.

"We have some more coming," Lee whispered. "Six this time."

"Six? You think we can handle this?" Marie asked.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Kevin replied. "Places, dudes."

"All right, men. You know the drill. Go in and secure the ship, and be ready for an attack. Let's move out."

The unit leader charged his plasma rifle and led his charges in, single file. He surveyed the darkened bridge, seeing nothing. No sooner had he stepped further into the vessel, he felt something grab him behind before knocking him unconscious.

"By the Oracle!" the next soldier cried as his leader's body flop to the floor. "What is going on in here?" he snapped. Without a sound, he too was struck and collapsed to the floor.

"Something's not right. Something's not right at all," the third soldier said more to herself. Hatal to Sent--" The communicator was knocked out of her hand by an unseen force."What in—" The young soldier was dragged away with a surprised grunt.

"Bless the Oracle, that ship is cursed…" the fifth solder mumbled.

"Nonsense, Yalon, there's someone in here. And if we open fire at will once inside we're sure to hit them, don't you think?" the fourth replied.

"Well, I guess that's true, Panon," the fifth mumbled.

"Seems reasonable," the last soldier nodded.

"Good on the count of three, we go in. And the count of five, we fire. Ready? One... two... three!"

The soldiers dashed inside, only to see a string of rifles aimed at them.

"Drop 'em," a voice said.

"Now," a second voice added. Deciding life over bluster, the trio complied.

"Good," the first voice replied. "Kevin, Lee… show our guests to their friends' room, will you?"

"Oh, you mean the cargo hold? With pleasure," a third voice said.

"Who… who are you that fights brilliantly enough to defeat Zygran Cooperate soldiers?" Yalon managed as they were marched away.

"You want to know? Show 'em, dudes," a female said. At her demand, the cul-de-sacers turned off their camouflage. Nazz waved with a sweet smile at the agape Zygrans as they were marched away. "Sucks to be caught by your inferiors, huh?"

"Captured by Kaijexians? I think I'd have rather be blasted," Panon groaned.

"Sorry, we don't work that way," Nazz replied. She turned back to her friends. "Okay guys, great job so far. Once Lee and Kevin get the last Zygrans in the hold, we'll go for the post." Nearby, a discarded communicator crackled.

_"Hatal, did you try to message me? Hatal?"_

"Hatal, in the name of the Oracle, will you come in!" Bak yelled at the communicator. He shook it in frustration. "Hatal, please respond! Anyone from Squad B, this is 9B… what is your condition? What is going on? Is there anyone the--"

A strangled grunt and the dull thud of a fleshy object came from behind him. He turned around to see his aide splayed on his side.

"Whoever… whatever you are, I surrender!" Bak managed. In secret, he reached for a hidden emergency rifle, but his arm was swatted away. Before Bak could ask for an explanation, darkness claimed him.

"Is that the last of them?" Nazz asked as she dropped Bak.

"It appears to be. I see no Zygran activity for several blocks," Edd replied.

"Good. Keep an eye on them for now. We'll get them on the ship once we're done here. In the meantime, let's see what they have on the computers," Nazz managed as she typed at the main console. Troop deployments and defense plans flashed before her. A smile flashed upon her face. "We've got everything we could possibly need. We did it."

"And not a single life lost," Ed replied. "It was a masterful execution, Nazz."

"Yeah, you ain't bad at leadin', fuzzy," Eddy said with a shoulder jab. The small alien blushed. Maybe they actually had a point… But enough daydreaming.

"You can praise me later, though. We have to move fast," Nazz said. "If we're caught, we're done for. We're kinda standing here, though, so maybe we should go invisible again…"

"So be it," Edd replied. "A question… if this species has the power to become invisible at will, why are they unable to take the planet back?"

"After the invasion, all Kaijexians were fitted with a collar to prohibit them from doing so. I saw it in Katarn's data banks. Their flight's limited, too," Nazz answered as she continued to review the computer's files. "Still… we have our foothold."

"Agreed, but one sentry tower does not a liberation make," Edd returned.

"Yeah, you're kinda reaching here, Nazz," Marie chimed.

"True," Nazz replied. "But, it's something. And looking at this, I have a few ideas. Now, this is what we're gonna do..."


	8. Intrigue and Expedition

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Okay, here's what I have in mind, guys. We need to start an uprising in the capital. I noticed a few names here that might help and where to find them. I'm thinking we coordinate with these guys and start city-wide chaos. When the Zygrans are distracted, we'll go for the palace and the head of the occupation. If we decapitate the head of the beast, it should die," Nazz said. "What do you think?"

"An uprising?" Lee asked incredulously. "You serious?"

"Do you how many people we'd need to do that?" May said.

"I know. We don't have anyone to back us up. But it's our best shot."

"This is crazy," Marie snorted.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better, dude," Nazz replied.

"Well, maybe that's because I don't think I have all the answers and act like I'm playing some sorta game!" the Kanker shot back.

"Why, you lousy..." Nazz growled.

"Ladies, please! We will be detected if you keep this up!" Edd pleaded.

"Double-D's right. We have to think this out rationally," Eddy chimed in. The others gaped.

"Eddy just espoused a clear plan and sanity," Sara gaped.

"This really is an alien planet," May replied.

"What? There are times for scams and times for people," the shortest Ed said defensively.

"We all need to calm down," Edd said. The adrenaline is getting to our heads. Now is not the time to argue. We will have our differences, but our objective is removing this despotic regime. And, of course, staying alive."

"Double-D and Marie are right," Nazz conceded. "I want you two to go back to the ship and relieve Kevin and Lee. Keep an eye on our friends… we don't need them breathing down our necks. The rest of you, we're going undercover."

**Central Plaza, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Bild Ha'uer collapsed onto a park bench, exhausted after a long day of labor. Before the Zygrans tore his literal and personal world asunder, he had been an artist. One of his proudest achievements, a statue of one of Kaijex's greatest leaders, Queen Areyahs, had stood on a pedestal in this very plaza. After storming the palace, the Zygrans pulled it down in a grim mockery of Kaijexian civilization. Its crumbled ruins, overgrown with weeds, still lay at the foot of its cracked pedestal. Now, his only business was carving macabre statuary of Zygran warriors; some demanded piles of Kaijexian skulls at their feet. He rubbed his weary eyes and sighed.

"This is my life now, isn't it…" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a chirpy voice said suddenly. Bild whirled around.

"What…? Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Jimmy."

"'Jimmy?' What kind of name is Jimmy...?" Bild asked, puzzled.

"I think it's cool!" the voice squeaked back.

"Look, forget the names," a strong female voice. "We're here to help you."

"Help? You must be joking," the sculptor replied.

"Nuh uh. We're gonna get an uprising going to take out the big lizard guys."

"You want an uprising in Kaltaran City? How about we call it 'suicide mission', at least then you'd be more realistic," Bild drawled sarcastically. "And while we're at it, pre select the innocents that'd be killed in response. If we were to even try it, they would level the entire city."

"Look, are you gonna help or not?" the female voice said again. Bild looked quietly at the crumbled statue silently.

"The day the Zygrans descended from the sky to set the world on fire, they burned mine with it," Bild said without looking away. "They killed my family with one of their massive war machines. I would give anything to get the Zygrans off of my planet. I was an artist once..."

"If this works… you could be again," the female replied. Bild finally looked up from the ruined statue.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You have access to anything, like, flammable?" the female asked.

"No, but I have a depot of decommissioned weapons next to my studio. If a stray spark got in there, it would set the building off. Come to think of it, I have tools to work with metal..." Bild said to himself.

"That would be a really good idea, Sara," the male whispered.

"You're right, Jimmy," the female replied. She cleared her throat. "When can you set that off?"

"I can do so anytime between now and sunrise tomorrow."

"Great. How about six hours?"

"Six hours it is," Bild nodded. "But if this fails, may the goddesses be with us all. I just hope you succeed, for all our sakes." After giving the statue a sad pat, he left.

"Sara to Nazz," the girl whispered as she patted her communicator, "we have a distraction ready and raring to go..."

**Ruins of Kaijex Defense Ministry, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Rec Ke swigged again from his bottle of Kaijexian Ale. He chuckled to himself as he regarded the gutted ruins of the Defense Ministry. The place had been blown to the goddesses in the first wave of the assault on the city.

The day the world ended, he was part of "The Line." It was the unofficial name given to the squad of men and women guarding the main entrance to the royal palace. In the end, it turned out to be a fancy name for suicide. The Zygrans blasted through The Line and took the palace with contemptuous ease. He and a handful of others had somehow survived. No one knew what happened to the royal family. It was believed they were all executed, but rumors persisted the young princess had somehow escaped. He didn't believe it, but if it gave hope to the people, more power to it. Again, he drank.

"Arise, warrior! Bring yourself to task again!" an odd, high pitched voice said. Rec blinked and looked at the bottle blankly.

"What string bean here means is to listen up," a gruffer voice added.

"Why? I might be a commander without an army, but I have no time for ghosts. If you were part of The Line, you knew it could mean death. So, beat it," the old warrior growled, hurling a piece of debris at the direction of the voices.

"Ow! That jerk hit me!" the gruffer voice screeched.

"Please, greedy friend Eddy, we must remain on our task. You are Rec Ke, yes no?" the higher voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm Rec Ke. What is it to you?"

"Is it true that you are in possession of names from your war with sleazy alien Zygrans? Those who are now underground in fight?"

"Maybe. Who's asking?"

"Let us say a friend who wishes to break the bonds of tyranny."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" At that moment, a form shimmered into view; a tall, scrawny Kaijexian male.

"What in the..." Ke asked as he sat up. Before he could finish, the form disappeared again. "How did you break the collar?" Ke asked.

"Do you have names?" the voice urged. Ke looked around for a moment and leaned forward.

"The White Hand. It's an alliance of former soldiers, engineers, demolition experts, and weapon owners. We do sabotage, raids, wiretaps, anything to make the Zygrans stop to scratch for a moment," the man replied in a low whisper.

"Can you convince them to rise up, former leader Kaijexian?"

"Could I? Hypothetically, yes. But I cannot without suitable justification. The Zygrans have threatened to destroy any city they believe harboring members of the Hand. There were rumors of a planned uprising in Ecidil three cycles ago, and they responded by leveling it. My sister was there."

"Sorry, pal," the gruff voice said. Ke glared at the flippant response.

"Ignore idiot Ed boy. Can you not talk to your comrades in arms?"

"No, I can. We figured out that the wiring in the collars can blink certain ways with the right touch. I can send a message to almost every Hand in the city in an hour, hour and half tops."

"Would they like to fight the Zygran menace once and for all, yes?"

"Nothing would give them greater pleasure," Ke growled. "Myself included."

"According to my leader, in about six hours, a mighty explosion will occur. That will be the signal for the attack, yes no?"

"Attack? Attack on what?"

"Just anything, bub," the gruff voice shot in.

"There are a few Hands working on an energy relay downtown. We were gonna bring it down next week, but I think they can pull off a miracle if we need to. An explosion in six hours, you said?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do," Ke replied.

"Thank you kind sir, good day and good luck."

"To us all," the commander returned.

"Excellent! Rolf to go-go Nazz girl," the voice said as they grew fainter. "We have found the White Hand and they will help in our struggle against the evildoing Zygrans. Short Ed boy has a bump on his noggin."

"He hit me!" the second voice.

_"That's great, dude!"_ a female voice replied. _"Get back to the post ASAP."_ As the voices fell silent, Ke blinked.

_"'Nazz?' The princess was named 'Nazz'Tara',"_ the commander thought. _"By the goddesses, the rumors are true!"_

With that, Rec Ke tossed the bottle over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. Goddesses willing, his brothers and sisters in The Line would not have died in vain.

**Kaltaran City Generator Complex, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"This is the life, eh folks? Three half-rotten meals a day, locked in this prison of a building? I do believe it's a great day to be oppressed, don't you?" Chief Engineer Ing Enie'ure grinned as she walked down the stairs to meet her crew. "Well, you know the routine, fellas. Check the dynamos, check the bolts, and if you see a wrench anywhere… go on ahead and nudge it into a gear shaft."

"Aye ma'am," one worker said as the crew went to their tasks. Watching her team go at it, the young engineer reclined against a beam. Her thoughts drifted briefly to Ver L'oban, her charming suitor from Asir. Last she heard, he was headed there to be with his parents. Was he alive or dead? She had no clue.

Her thoughts were distracted by a clang above. She looked up to see a grate being removed from the ceiling. The Kaijexian winced; the Zygrans must have discovered their Hand connections and were going to execute them all. Yet there was no gun, no rocks from the ceiling, not even a pointed stick. Ing certainly wasn't eager for death, but she wished it'd just hurry up. Instead, a light clatter of talons sounded before her.

"Hey. You Ing Enie'ure?" a gruff voice asked.

"Kevin, how uncouth! We must be more polite. Hello, Ms. Enie'ure."

"Um, yes," she said as she waved in the direction of the voices. "Can I help you?"

"I am Ed, and my companion is Kevin," the second voice announced.

"Yo," the first chimed in.

"Er… who are you, and how'd you get past the Zygran patrols? And disable your collars for that matter?"

"That is not important," the second voice replied. "Are you and your teammates by chance members of the White Hand?" The room fell quiet as the staff stopped, hearing the conversation. Hesitating at first, Ing finally leaned forward.

"Yes. But there are certain things that should not be spoken aloud. This is a dangerous time, you understand," the engineer replied. "Are you a courier of some sort?"

"In a sense. In a few moments, you shall receive a message from a Mr. Rec Ke. I urge you to pay attention to it."

"That old drunkard? Ha!" an engineer snarked from a catwalk. Ing frowned.

"Hold your tongue, Ha'nor. Though I admit, he has a point. Rec found the bottle again recently, and we haven't heard from him sin--" At that moment, the collars began to flicker in a subtle, organized manner. Ing trailed off and grabbed a piece of paper. After a few moments, the blinking of diodes stopped.

"What's it say, chief?" an oiler asked.

"It says 'PREPARE TO SABOTAGE THE GENERATOR IN FIVE HOURS. SOMETHING BIG HAS COME UP. MORE DETAILS LATER. RK.' Goddesses, that's definitely Rec's frequency…"

"You believe us now?" the gruff voice asked.

"Well, I do. But, I need to ask my crew first if we should do it or not. Ing cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we just received a message from Rec Ke; he wants us to move the generator sabotage from next week up to five hours from now. He wouldn't ask us to do that big a job unless there's a plan in the works. But, you know what this means if we're caught. And, of course, this may be a ruse."

"I fought with Ke at The Line and at the Battle of Holnor IV. He'd sooner take his life than help the Zygrans," a man with a partially amputated arm said.

"As would any Hand," Ing replied. "Still, if any of you feel the risk is too great, please raise your hand now." Silence fell over the room save the hum of the generators.

"Let's do it," a voice said from the back of the ground.

"If it means kicking the Zygran scum from Kaijex is a possibility, I'm all for it, Chief. I say go for it," the man from the catwalk added. "If not, at least we went on our feet than cowering on our knees like we have been for fourteen years."

"All right then. We go. Whoever you are… tell whoever sent you that the generator will go off when asked."

"Thank you," the politer voice replied. There came a dual swoosh, and after a moment, the grate clattered shut. The engineers stared at the vent for a moment.

"Well team, one way or another, our nightmare's going to be over soon. If you believe in the goddesses and want to start asking for their blessings, you better start. The rest can join me in a cup of tea," she said calmly as she helped herself. "To Kaijex," she said in toast.

"To Kaijex," the voices returned.

**Main Transmission Array, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Koax Ialle sat idly in the control room of Kaijex's primary communications array. He was only a young boy with a knack for electronics when the Zygrans came; now they forced him to oversee their communications. And the scaly freaks had the ultimate trump card. His family was held in the planet's worst detention compound, Omtig Bau. If he ever wanted to see them again, he was stuck here. After making sure no Zygrans were entering or leaving the immediate area, he pulled a small game out of his pocket. Even the smallest form of preserving his waning culture, in his mind, was resistance.

He was nearing an all-time personal high score when the door rattled. Quickly stuffing the toy back into his pocket, Koax mimicked working at the coolant regulation panel. He felt a cold sweat as someone approached.

"Hey," a gruff female voice called out. Gulping, he turned.

"I am sorry, first rank, I…" Koax trailed off when he realized he could not see the speakers. "What in the goddesses names…?" the stunned electrician asked.

"Never mind that now. Our leader has a request. She wants you to shut down the array in about five hours."

"Shut down the array?!" the man sputtered. "They'll have my family and I executed on the spot!"

"Let me finish," the voice scolded. "At the end of those five hours, the forces of the White Hand are going to stage an uprising all over the city. We want you to shut down the communications array to cut the city off from the rest of the planet and disrupt the Zygrans' internal communications."

"An uprising is useless against the Zygrans. What makes you think one city's fall will do any good for us?"

"Our leader thinks if we take out the top staff of the occupation, the remaining forces will leave the planet. We need to 'cut the head off of the beast', she says."

"So, will you do it?" the gruff voice asked.

"Yes, on one condition," Koax replied.

"Name it," the higher voice asked.

Koax reached into his pocket. "Try to save my family. They're in the Omtig Bau prison on the south side of the city," he continued, pointing to the building on a surveillance screen. "Please, they're all I have left. Their names are Mapatia and J'lor. That is all I beg of you." An invisible hand took the picture.

"We'll do what we can," the voices said in unison. He shook his head when the photo was offered to him.

"No, keep it. It will help you in identify them. What signal should I look for?"

"This building making a big boom," the gruff voice replied as she tapped the map it with the corner of the photo. "When that happens, shut down the array."

"I'll do what I can," Koax replied. The sound of talons clacked gently as the photo disappeared behind the shutting door. Koax bowed his head slightly.

"_Goddesses, I've lost everything but my wife and child. If you are truly there, please, do not take them too,"_ he prayed silently.

With nothing better to do, Koax quietly returned to his game and waited.

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Report, dudes?" Nazz asked as the last of her people returned.

"We found the artist next to the shop," Jimmy answered. "He agreed to set off the depot as the signal."

"We met Rec Ke. He's organizing the White Hand as we speak," Eddy chimed in, rubbing his head.

"The generator crew will kill the power when they see the explosion," Kevin added.

"Same with the array," May finished. "But, he asked for a favor. He wants us to save his family." She showed Nazz the picture. "They're at the Omtig Bau facility."

"Omtig Bau?" Nazz asked in shock. "That's the maximum security camp. I hate to sound cold, I really do, but the priority is to take the city. After that, we can try to free everyone if we have the manpower, okay? With any luck, it'll all be over today."

"One way or another, it will be," Kevin assured her.

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, on Sentry Post 9B's Tarmac**

"Anything yet, Double-D?"

"I fear not, Marie. I'm trying to find the right kind of weapon that will take them out of the fight but not kill them. As of yet, we don't have one," Edd answered as he paged through the database one more time. "Maybe some sort of aerial attack, with a wide dispersal pattern, much like a bioweapon on Earth..."

"At least Nazz gave us something to do," Marie sighed as she sat down on a stool. "I'm not even good at this kinda stuff. It's May that understands this gobbledy-gook."

"You did well enough on last week's test," Edd replied. "You are doing just fine."

"Thanks," Marie said hesitantly. "You like Nazz, don't you, Double-D?"

"I consider her a close friend. Mercy me, after everything that's happened lately, you're all close friends in mind now," the boy replied as he scribbled some notes.

"I mean, do you... like her." Edd's back stiffened, as he gulped. A bead of sweat ran across his furry brow.

"Er, now is not that time, Marie. Besides, I think I finally have something."

"Really?" the Gothic girl replied as she peered over his shoulder.

"Yes. It seems there's some sort of gland in the Zygran body that produces a chemical that dictates their resting cycles. If we can modify the ship's exhaust to activate this gland," he said as he pointed to one on a physical scan of the Zygran body, "we will be able to put every Zygran in this city asleep for several hours, except for those in a heavily reinforced building."

"Like the palace?"

"But we could find a way to develop the gas as a smoke bomb. We could set them off as we go and further minimize the casualties." Edd typed a few commands into the system, and activated the scenario. The chemical entered the simulated Zygran's system, and after a moment the status changed to "Unconscious."

"You did it!" Marie cried. "How did you figure it out, Double-D?"

"Well, as you know carbon dioxide can cause a human to pass out if they're exposed enough. So, I went with that hypothesis. A few passes over the city with a modification to the engines should do the trick."

"So, we may not have to kill as many people as we thought?" Marie asked.

"I believe it so," he said with a smile. Marie heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed Edd tight. Blushing, the boy feebly returned the hug. The girl realized what she was doing and recanted with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Double-D."

"That's quite all right. You were just caught up in the moment."

"Right, well, let's tell Nazz what you f--" Marie was cut off as a hand grabbed her neck from behind. She sputtered and choked. Edd moved to help, but he suddenly received the same treatment.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a voice growled.

"Release us this instant!" Edd choked.

"You know, the first reaction I would normally have is killing you," the voice admitted. "But, since you've gotten hold of one our ships and captured ten of my comrades, I do believe there are some questions to be answered at Omtig Bau." He suddenly clacked Edd and Marie's heads together. Before he blacked out, Edd managed to look at his attacker. It was Bak.

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Several Earth curses came as the cul-de-sacers watched the Zygrans stride out with their helpless friends. They had heard everything over the communicator.

"How could Katarn have…?" Nazz managed.

"They must have gotten the jump on her when they broke out," Lee replied. "You were saying about Omtig Bau?" she added sarcastically.

"We have T-minus four hours and fifteen minutes until we go," Nazz muttered, "and two of our guys just got taken to the planet's worse prison. This is not good, guys. Not good at all..."


	9. Jailbreak!

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"So, you guys have any ideas?" Nazz asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do," Kevin replied. "Mount a rescue mission and break 'em out."

"Why don't we just put a gun in our mouths and save ourselves the trouble," Sara grumbled.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about!" Lee snapped.

"And one of my best friends!" Eddy chimed in.

"I agree. We're a team, Sara," Nazz replied. "We know where the prison is, but we don't know what we're going to find in there," she continued as she searched for Omtig Bau's plans.

"We'll probably find a bunch of Zygrans," Ed interjected. "Which means, as I'm sure you all realize, we may have to…"

"We've come this far without killing… I'd like to keep it that way," Nazz replied. "Ironically, this place used to be a hospital before the invasion, so there's a lot of cell blocks we have to search if we wanna find Double-D and Marie."

"And Koax's family," May interjected. "We're in the building, I don't see why we can't. We did promise."

"Well... I guess we could. I just don't want any of you guys hurt, or worse," Nazz sighed. "We're going to have pretty fierce resistance if we do this."

"Seems fair," Eddy replied. "Now, how do we get in?"

"I believe I have an idea, Eddy," Ed answered.

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, on Sentry Post 9B's Tarmac**

"I… I do not know what happened," Katarn managed as Nazz and the others raced on board. "I was keeping watch, the doors suddenly opened, and before I knew it I was overwhelmed."

"Never mind it now. Double-D and Marie have been captured by the Zygrans," Nazz stated in an out-of-breath voice. "They're being held at the Omtig Bau facility on the other side of town. We need to get them, and a woman and her child out of there."

"A woman and child?" Katarn asked.

"Some of us promised the guy who's going to bring down the communications array that we'd save 'em if we got the chance. Well, uh, we got the chance. If you know anything about this place, Katarn, I wanna know now."

"Do I know anything? I escorted a prisoner there just last week. And I have a feeling where they are. Probably Wing B. But, there's no way you'll get past the guards. They have strong scanners. You'd barely make it to the gate."

"That's where you come in, Katarn," Nazz replied.

"Me?"

"Ed has a ruse in mind for the guards. But, we're going to need fake collars, and you'll need to dress up..."

**Wing B of Omtig Bau, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Marie grunted as the heavy boot slammed into her chest a fifth time.

"I shall ask you again," Primary Se Laznog stated in an icy voice. "What were you doing in possession of a Zygran ship, and how did you remove your suppression collars." Marie's reply was to spit in the Zygran's face. "You have spirit," Se replied as he wiped the wad of saliva away. "I find it very... quaint of you."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, pal," Marie snarled. The alien slapped her across the face so hard and fast Marie swore she heard her vertebrae creak.

"Why did you have that ship?" Se demanded.

"Why bother telling you? The minute I do, you'll kill me."

"After the grief you've given me during this interrogation that be arranged."

"You cretins!"

Edd cried out in agony as his bones creaked, strapped into something that resembled the rack. "Have you no mercy?"

Ren Arg smirked as he reached for the controls again. "A Biserian? Perhaps. Zardazian? Maybe. But, for you Kaijexians? Never." He yanked the switch, and Edd screamed as he felt his limbs starting to pop out his sockets.

"I'll be civil for a moment," the officer drawled as he stepped away from the controls. "And I'll ask you again... Why were you aboard one of our ships? How did you overpower our men, and where did you keep them until they broke out?"

"I'll tell you where we put them," the boy responded. "See, there's this fifth dimension, not only of sight and sound, but of mind..."

**Gates of Omtig Bau, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Prisoner delivery? There wasn't one scheduled for today." Second Rank Tak Ud frowned. "This is really going to throw us off, Ms... What was your name again?"

"It's, uh, N'kat Maltish." Tak sighed, irritated.

"Well, I suppose I should allow you entry. In you go," he said with a jerk of his thumb as he opened the gate.

"I was thinking they should be taken to Wing B immediately," N'kat insisted. The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Why? They look more like commoners than high priority prisoners."

"Yes, but they're commoners that broke their collars and incapacitated several of our men. I believe they have knowledge regarding an incident earlier today." Tak glared.

"I heard a rumor about that. By all means, Wing B then," he said.

"With pleasure," N'kat replied as she herded the captured Kaijexians inside. She felt a tingle of cold and adrenaline as the gates slammed shut behind her.

"Nice acting, dude," Nazz smiled.

"I excelled at bluffing in preliminary camp," Katarn said. "Wing B is this way..."

**Wing B of Omtig Bau, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Marie screamed as the hot iron bit deep into her flesh.

"Your resistance truly is quaint," Se insisted as he lowered the iron.

"Up yours," Marie growled back. She coughed as a trail of saliva and blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Very well. Wait here, I'll be right back." Se said as he left the room.

"Seeing as I'm chained to the freakin' wall, I think I will," Marie snapped.

"You will tell me how to enter this... 'twilight zone.'"

"I fear there is only one man capable of such a feat, and he has left us. Serling was, uh, one of Earth's greatest dictators." _My apologies, sir_, Edd thought.

"Then, how did you do it, boy?"

"I had, um, some of his essence in a bottle. Tragically, your raid released it."

"You had better not be lying," Ren said as he shook a finger.

"Not much point, is there?" Edd replied. His attempt to shrug brought new flavors of pain to his system. As he cried out, a door swung open.

"Primary Se!" Ren said as he straightened. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I believe I may have found a chink in the girl's armor," Se replied with a grin. "Unlock the boy, and bring him with me."

**Main Corridor, Omtig Bau, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"How much longer do we have to go before we get to Wing B?"

"A few more meters if I recall correctly, Princess."

"Good, because this thing is digging into my skin," Kevin replied as he shifted the concealed plasma weapon under his shirt. "I really do not want to use this."

"No one does," May answered. "But, if we wanna get Double-D and my sister out, we may have t-- Lee, look!"

"What?" the gruffest Kanker asked as she turned to see what her younger sister was pointing at. Inside the cell was a woman, cradling her toddler while singing a Kaijexian lullaby.

"Are you Mapatia Ialle?" May asked. The woman looked up.

"Yes," she responded. But I don't believe we've met. How do you…?"

"It's a long story. The abridged version is that your husband asked us to free you in exchange for his help in a few hours. We have friends in here. We need to get them, and then we'll come back for you. I promise."

"What's the hold-up? Move it!" a guard snapped. Katarn nodded and started her convoy again.

**Wing B of Omtig Bau, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Hello again, child. Did you miss me?" Se asked as he entered.

"As much as I'd miss flesh-eating bacteria," Marie snorted.

"Excellent. We brought a little friend to play with you." Marie raised an eyebrow until the door swung open.

"Double-D!" she gasped.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked.

"I imagine I look about as bad as I feel..." She gasped in horror as Edd was stabbed with the same irons she had been.

"Here's how we're going to play our quaint game," Se continued. "We will torture your little friend until you tell us exactly what we want."

"Please don't hurt him…" Marie whimpered.

"And if he dies... Well, that was your fault." Ren stabbed Edd again, kicking the wounded flesh for good measure. The boy howled and writhed.

"Stop hurting him!" Marie sobbed.

"Then tell us what we want! Why did you have our ship?" Se snapped.

"Do you promise to let him go?"

"No, but we will stop the agonizer procedure," Se assured her.

"Marie, no..." Edd choked, coughing up blood. Marie hanged her head in defeat.

"We were…" A knock came at the door. The primary glared.

"By the Oracle, who could this be...?" Se growled as he strode towards the door.

"What is it? I'm very busy!"

"New captives, sir. They may have information about the incident outside the city today..."

"Very well," Se sighed as he opened the door, "but they'll have to wait their t--" A kick to the gut flung him against the wall. Re, shocked, charged the intruder only to be hurled against the wall himself. Katarn and the cul-de-sacers flooded in and stopped at the sight of companions.

"You're a sight for sore... everything," Marie croaked.

"Indeed," Edd whispered. Nazz immediately ran to his side.

"Double-D! Are you okay?"

"I am alive… but, as you might imagine, it hurts a bit."

_"Attention all guards_,_"_ a klaxon suddenly sounded. _"There is an escape in progress in Wing B. There is an escape attempt in Wing B. All able hands intercept_."

"We must hurry, Princess" Katarn urged Nazz. "A response team is already on its way. We need some cover fire to get through all those guards..."

"You have a stun setting on these?" Kevin asked. "I'd prefer to use that."

"Yes, press the green button, Kevin." Katarn replied as the prisoners were helped to their feet.

"Ready, Rolf?" Kevin asked. The European nodded, hefting both of the wounded onto his back. "On the count of three, then. One... two… three!" The boys jerked out of the door frame, and opened fire on the guards. "Go, go, go now!" Kevin yelled. The party immediately raced down the hall, starting a running battle with the guards on the second floor. A stray shot sliced through a girder above, nearly hitting them. Lee and May screeched to a stop in front of a cell.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Eddy screamed.

"The Ialles! We promised!" May cried out over the tumult.

"Fine!" Nazz replied. "Kevin, keep those guys busy," she said as she, Eddy, Ed, May, and Lee grabbed the fallen beam, holding it as a battering ram.

"Stay back!" Ed warned Mapatia. The five kids smashed it into the gate.

"Again!" Lee barked. The kids threw everything they had into it, and this time the door gave. Cradling J'lor close, Mapatia crawled out of the cell.

"Bless you, young ones!" she cried.

"You're welcome, dude," Nazz panted. "But let's get out of here before --" She was cut off as someone grabbed her from behind.

"'Princess,' are you? Nazz'Tara, perhaps?" Se asked. "Ha." He grabbed Nazz's neck and started to squeeze. The blond gasped as she struggled to tear the hands away. She was just starting to black out when a sword suddenly burst from Se's chest. He looked down, numb. It was the sword of the Guard. "I hate traitors..." he muttered before falling face first to the floor. Behind him, Katarn pulled her sword free.

"You... you killed him?" Nazz asked, shocked.

"He threatened you, Princess. I had to act," she replied as she sheathed her weapon.

"Dude, after that save, call me 'Nazz.'"

"Yes, Prince-- er, Nazz."

"Destroy the traitor!" a guard called out from above. A plasma blast tore through Katarn's arm. She screamed in pain, clutching the wound.

"We must flee, fuzzy Nazz-girl! Rolf's shoulders tire under reformed-Marie-girl and intellectual Ed-boy!"

"We're gonna get you outta here," Nazz said as she steadied the Zygran. Kevin and Rolf continued to clear the way to the exits. Outside, Tak Ud whirled around.

"What in--" he managed before he was brought down by Kevin. The group then fled to safety.

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, Sentry Post 9B's Tarmac**

"Easy you guys. It's gonna be okay," Nazz insisted as she laid the three injured people on cots in the small infirmary. "You should be okay with your healing in a few hours, but I don't wanna push you."

"Er, what happens in a few hours?" Edd asked.

"It's the uprising against the Zygrans."

"Oh, we'll be there," Marie said with a weak smile. "You can count on it."

"And thanks for the save back there," Nazz said with a blush.

"No need, Nazz. I was doing my duty. You trust me now, then?" Katarn asked.

"Sure do."

"I hate to break up this love fest," Lee drawled, "but if we want this to happen we have a family to unite, remember?"

**Main Transmission Array, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Mapatia? J'lor? Oh, thank the goddesses..." Koax embraced his family, tears flowing down his furry cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again..."

The Peach Creekers stood in the corner of the room. A few of them smiled. Some cried. The others were holding the almost healed Edd and Marie up; they had insisted on coming. Nazz was among the crying, but she didn't know why she was. Perhaps it was the touching scene of reunification. Or it was because of the guilt of leaving so many behind in the prison. Or, maybe that she pulled off the rescue and saved both of the prisoners and the young family. Perhaps it was the feeling that there would be no such reunion for her with the parents she had never known.


	10. Zero Hour

**Sentry Post 9B, outskirts of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"What have you got for me on the weapon you mentioned earlier, Double-D?"

"It's almost done," Edd replied. He hissed a little at his still sore arm as he gave her some rough notes.

"So, what's the plan?" Nazz asked as she paged through them.

"We modify the engines of Katarn's ship," Marie replied. "Uh, how is she?"

"She'll be fine," Nazz replied. "Continue?"

"I'm glad to hear," the Kanker said. "But, as we were saying… we've modified the ship's engines. What we need to do is fly the ship low over the city in a side swiping action." Marie motioned to a map of the city. "We've adjusted the frequency of the engines' exhaust; we should be good to go."

"What we're hoping is that the discharge of smoke, when inhaled by the Zygrans, will induce a chemical imbalance that causes them to fall asleep. It would be a lot like carbon monoxide on Earth, but not as lethal," Edd continued.

"That's the key," Nazz said as she nodded. "I want minimal casualties on both sides. Mostly because I have no idea what I'm doing…"

"Really," Marie replied as she cocked her head. "Why would you say that?"

Nazz shot her eyes up from the notes.

"Dude, I'm a kid from the Midwest. I'm not some… military tactician mastermind. I'm winging it."

"If I may be so bold," Edd interrupted, "you seem to be doing just fine."

"He's right," Kevin said. "Look, Nazz. We already made it this far. You took out a whole base of these ugly things. Heck, you saved Double-D and Marie from a compound crawling with 'em."

"Hatted Kevin boy is correct, furry Nazz girl," Rolf added. "We work now as a team, yes?"

"Certainly better than we ever did on Earth," Ed nodded. "You have done a great job so far." Nazz blushed.

"Thanks, dudes. I just hope I know what to do after, 'cause no one says Kaijexians are gonna want to listen to me." Inhaling, she straightened again. "Can you guys do this in about forty-five minutes?"

"Yes, we should. Er, what exactly is the plan for this uprising again?" Edd asked with an edge of nervousness.

"Yeah, maybe you should brief everyone about this," Marie drawled.

"Good point. Let's have a war room meeting back on the ship."

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, on Sentry Post 9B's Tarmac**

"Okay dudes," Nazz began. "I've asked you all here because it's not going to be much longer before we do this, and it's time to know exactly what we're doing. As you know, we've been in contact with civilians in the city who have agreed to sabotage. The sculptor is going to set off a weapons depot. That should create a huge explosion, and be the signal for everyone else. Just after we see that explosion, we fly over the city and dump as much of the smoke as we can. A lot of Zygrans are going to run to investigate, and the general will do his best with the White Hand to engage them and buy us some time. Finally, the engineers and the transmission techie will bring down the power and the communications. After all this, we attack the palace with what weapons we have and try to decapitate the occupation by the head. With any luck, it'll break. So… any questions?"

"How reliable are the guys we're using gonna be?" Eddy asked.

"Koax promised since we rescued his family, so I'd say he's definitely in. The same goes for Ing and her crew. I'm pretty sure Rec will have what troops he has ready, from what you and Rolf told me about him. I think the shaky one will be Bild. For all his gusto when he talked to Sara and Jimmy, you gotta remember setting off a spark in a weapons depot may be a suicide mission. He's the one we're all counting on, though, so I hope it works..."

"Um, what if he doesn't, Nazz?" Johnny asked.

"I guess one of us may have to do it," Nazz sighed.

"Well, let's start drawing straws then," Sara snarked.

"I have faith in Bild," Jimmy squeaked. "He'll be there."

"'Revenge is a dish best served cold,' Ed replied."

"Okay, Shakespeare, that's enough," Nazz replied with a smile. "Any other questions? Rolf?"

"Go-go Nazz-girl, who is driving the craft?"

"...oh, right..." Nazz trailed off.

"I know you're hurt, but isn't there any way you can help out?"

"I would love to, Nazz, but my arm," Katarn sighed as she pointed to the mass of purpled-stained bandages. "It still hurts a great deal; I don't know what use I could be to you in this condition. What exactly do you need for a flight path?"

"Zigzagging over the Zygran barracks. We have a map in the data banks, over here," she pointed.

"I shall do my best, Nazz," Katarn said.

"Works for me, dude. I'm gonna check on Double-D and Marie about the engine stuff."

"Are we almost done Double-D?"

"Yes, I think we're quite finished with the engines and can start with the grenades now," Edd replied. "If you would get me some sort of breakable material..."

"Will this do?" Marie asked as she picked up several empty contains of a glass-like material. "I think this is Zygran recycling or something."

"Yes, it should do nicely. Over here, please," Marie brought the box with her, and Edd began to fill them with a dark black smoke. He quickly capped them as they went.

"Double-D, I'm sorry about what happened back there at Omtig," Marie said as she scuffed her foot and looked down.

"Oh, yes," Edd said with a note of ice to his voice.

"Really, I am!" Marie insisted.

"You nearly jeopardized our mission, though," Edd shot back. "And lest we forget what planet is next on the Zygrans' menu if we fail?"

"I know, I know, but... I care about you."

"You do," Edd said skeptically. "You honestly care. Considering how you've treated me and my fellow Eds, those words ring a little hollow, I'm afraid."

"But, why else do you think we'd do it?" Marie snapped.

"Tormenting us? It wasn't exclusive; you did do the same to Kevin."

"One time, and that was Lee's idea," Marie shot back.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't have risked our mission if you didn't care about me." The boy sighed. "Perhaps I was a tad harsh. It's… appreciated, Marie."

"Not appreciated enough. You like Nazz, not me," Marie mumbled. Edd was about to answer when said girl peeked into the room.

"How's it going, dudes?" Nazz asked.

"This is the last of them," Edd replied as he clamped one shut. "We have about a dozen or so, so we must use them wisely."

"Okay. Bring 'em up front. We've only got a few minutes before Bild hopefully does his thing."

"Of course," the boy replied. "If you'd help me, Marie..?"

"Sure," the blue haired girl mumbled. She hefted a few and plodded after the skinny whiz kid.

"Oh, Marie? Hang on a second…" Nazz said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she answered, in a half depressed voice.

"I didn't get to say how much I appreciated you coming to help, even if it was just because of Double-D. Thank you." She gave a characteristic grin and left.

"Yeah. Thanks," Marie said quietly.

**Ch'n'tka Weapons Depot, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

_Remember, this is for your wife and little ones._

Bild snuck through a rusted grate in the side of the massive building. As he entered, he was thankful there were no sirens or warnings. He climbed up a ladder and down a catwalk over what looked like a stack of explosives. Perfect. He just needed to strike his tools for a spark…

"What are you doing here, Kaijexian?"

Bild, adrenaline coursing through him, whipped his head around. Standing there were two angry Zygrans, their weapons trained on him."You expect to kill us with that, fool?"

"No, masters," the sculptor said with heavy sarcasm. "I expected to kill you with this," Bild said as he quickly struck the two tools together. Several sparks drifted down into the boxes, which quickly started to burn. The Zygrans' eyes swelled.

"The fool!" one managed. "The cursed f—"

A massive explosion tore through the building. Bild was flung back several feet as the catwalk writhed beneath him. As he got back to his feet, he saw but a smoldering mass of twisted steel where the Zygrans had been. Another explosion rocked him back into focus; more weapons were going off now. Without a second thought he fled. He raced down the catwalk, towards a window at the end. All around him, masses of weapons and armaments went off like a fireworks show. The building started to collapse, twisting and groaning as steel supports gave, the catwalk itself threatening to dump him into the inferno.

_It's just a little further, _Bild thought to himself. _I can make it..._ The catwalk finally gave way underneath him. The sculptor leapt as it dropped away, catching the window sill. He finally hauled himself through and stumbled away just in time as the building collapsed. He was thrown to the sand, coughing. Bild turned and looked up at the mass of burning material and oily black smoke.

"I've done my part… I hope to the goddesses you do yours."

**Aboard the **_**Trak'zrath**_**, on Sentry Post 9B's Tarmac**

"Holy crud!" Kevin cried as a massive fireball ballooned over Kaltaran City.

"Bild must have done it!" Nazz beamed as she pumped her fist. "Let's get this bird airborne!"

"As you wish, Nazz!" Katarn commented as she managed to take off with her uninjured hand.

**Streets of Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"The signal has been given!" Rec called out as the fireball swelled over the skyline. He turned back to his men. "It's time. For Kaijex!" he finished as he jumped to the front of the ranks.

"For Kaijex!" the fighters returned as he led the charge.

**Kaltaran City Generator Complex, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Ing quickly raced up the ladder as a dull boomed echoed outside. A huge pall of flame and smoke towered between in the distance.

"That's it, that's what we need! Shut down all the generators! Tear out the breakers! Shut this thing down!" she yelled, clutching the catwalk railing. Her crew happily did the task. The lights began to fade and dim.

"If you'd like to pray again," Ing said in the darkness with a note of sarcasm, "now would be the time to do it."

**Main Transmission Array, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Dad, what's that?" Koax, still cuddling his son, looked up at the wall of monitors covering the city. He blinked, shocked, as the building disintegrated in a ball of fire.

"J'lor, I need my hands now," Koax said as he took the small Kaijexian off his lap. He quickly threw every failsafe switch he could. Just as he was starting to admire his handy work, the lights flickered and died away.

"Koax, what happened?" Mapatia asked. "What did you do?"

"My part of the bargain," he said simply.

**Kaltaran City Airspace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Approaching first stronghold!" May yelled.

"I see it," Katarn replied. She brought the ship in low and fast, almost as if she were intending to belly flop it onto the building.

"Slow down, you're going to kill us all!" Eddy screamed. Just as all seemed lost, Katarn yanked the joystick up, and the _Trak'zrath_ pulled up sharply, its engines blasting their exhaust into the stronghold's ventilation system.

"One down, five to go…" Nazz said quietly as they pulled away.

**Melnor Stronghold, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Put your backs into it!"

First Rank Ramad Ulg crossed his arms and glowered as his men banged at the thick, electronically-operated door. He cursed quietly to himself as he recalled the Guard's refusal to provide them with an emergency power source. "Why would you need it, the Kaijexians would be fools to try anything." They were aloof bureaucrats that only fought at their desks. They had no idea how even the most defeated of enemies could still surprise you.

"Smash it down!"

"The armor isn't giving, sir," one of his soldiers replied.

"Then get on the line and ask someone what's going on..." Ulg hissed, irritated. The woman dutifully did so, and frowned. "I can't reach them, sir, there's interference!"

"Fine, try another base. Maybe Koret or..." The large lizard yawned. As he shook his head and blinked his eyes, he saw his men trying starting to grow sluggish and fall over. "Hurry up girl," Ulg barked groggily. He trailed off as he saw she had passed out. As Ulg himself collapsed, there was no way he could have known that this same scene was already playing itself out in three other strongholds.

**Former Site of Ch'n'tka Weapons Depot, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

The Kaijexians had won the race to the blazing inferno. They paused, feeling their collars briefly.

"My goddesses… they've been broken! We can fly again!" a girl cried out.

"And hide," another added.

"Exactly. Take up defensive positions, and remain as quiet as you can..." Rec cautioned as he scanned the streets. "The battle is not ours yet."

"In the name of the Oracle, what has happened here?"

First Rank No'uyew Atrov growled in disgust at the smoldering hulk before him. "I told those fools time and time again something like this could happen unless we took proper care of this place."

"Perhaps it wasn't an accident, sir," No'uyew's aide muttered as he nervously fingered his weapon. "Maybe it was intentional." The officer scoffed.

"Really, Narhs, you should not be so fearful of such things. There is no way the cowardly Kaijexians could do anything on this scale. And even if they were, we could quickly put down such a revolt. We even have a ship above us," the Zygran continued, pointing at a ship currently hovering over the city.

"Isn't that flying rather low over one of our bases?" the younger officer asked. "And, why are all these footprints here?" No'uyew sighed.

"You fear ghosts, Narhs. That is all there is to--" At that moment, hundreds of Kaijexians materialized around the group, guns at the ready. One man in particular stepped forward, coming almost nose to snout with No'uyew.

"This is Rec Ke of the Kaijexian White Hand. There's no need for this to turn into a bloodbath. Put down your weapons, and you will not be harmed. I promise you safe passage to your homeworld." Many Zygrans, looking at the assembled mass of opponents, numbly put their arms down.

"It is the wise thing to do, first prime" Narhs urged.

"Cowardice," the officer snapped. "We will do no such thing. Right, men? Men...?" He blinked as Narhs aimed his weapon at him. Seeing he was outnumbered, he finally deactivated his weapon, knelt down and offered his rifle to the Kaijexian leader. "My men and I accept your surrender terms," he said simply.

"A wise choice for both our sides," Rec replied.

**Royal Gardens, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"We've sprayed all the garrisons, and Rec secured the response force!" Kevin beamed. "We just might do this…"

"Now it's our turn, guys," Nazz breathed as the _Trak'zrath_ touched down on the grounds just in front of the palace. Two guards at the door came forward.

"This is a restricted area," one barked. "Let's see some ID." A gun snuck out from behind the door and stunned them.

"There's my ID," Kevin grinned. His comrades groaned, annoyed.

"…why. Just… why," Marie sighed.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to say something like that," he blushed.

"Let's keep the one-liners to a minimum there, Rambo," Sara replied as she gave him a pat on the back and pushed the door open. Lee and Rolf jumped out and swung their guns over the gardens.

"We're clear," Lee said as she got up.

"What should I do, Nazz?" Katarn asked as the cul-de-sacers left the ship and made their way for the doors.

"Wait here," she said. "If I'm not back in ten, come and see what you can do." Katarn nodded, and Nazz swooped above the gang to take her place at the front.

"Ready?"

"We're behind ya," Eddy replied. Nazz smiled at the shortest Ed's bravado.

"Then go invisible, and let's go."

The foyer was empty.

"This is kinda odd..." May said as she looked around. "You'd think we'd have some sorta reception with the racket we made outside."

"Well, we don't want one," Edd added. "

"Good observation, Double-D," Nazz replied. "But we need to take out at least some of the guards so we don't get jumped from behind as we go further. Now, if I were a guard, where would I be...?"

"Likely the throne room and/or master bedroom, as it would be a waste of resources to have them in every room," Ed hypothesized. Several guards rushed in through the doors.

"Right, men… I'm sure you've heard that something's happening in the city. We've lost communication with all our bases, and there's been a citywide loss of power. Worse yet, there are rumors that some of our men have been captured by Kaijexian renegades. So, be ready for any--" Suddenly, a small glass object hurtled towards the assembled unit. Black smoke came free and entwined itself around the assembled soldiers. The leader coughed.

"What in the Oracle's…?" Within moments, the entire group slumped over, unconscious.

"This is going better than we could have hoped," Marie grinned.

"We can pat ourselves on the back later. We still have the leader to contend with," Nazz warned. The others nodded, and they headed up the stairs for the large double doors, destination the throne room.

Overseer Arhal Ml'tor growled as he looked over the city from his balcony. Smoke was still rising from the site of Ch'n'tka. The power was out. And all communications were down, so there was no way of getting reinforcements. Judging from the chaos below most of his units in Kaltaran City were now out of action. It would only be a matter of time before a group of them got up their courage and stormed the palace.

_They could not have done this on their own_, he thought to himself. _There must have been outside help. But, who could possibly he-- _His thinking was interrupted by the door swinging open. He turned to see a dozen determined and relatively small Kaijexians walking through the doors.

"Children? They have sent me children?" Ml'tor roared. "I do not know if I should laugh or cry."

"Not just any children," the blond at the front answered. She clasped her hands together and, in a mocking sugary-sweet voice said "Hi, my parents used to have that chair. I'd like it back, please? Thanks!" The overseer's eyes went wide.

"Nazz'Tara," he growled in a low voice, lips curling revealing his teeth. "I had thought your survival was a myth to help these fools sleep at night."

"That's my name, dude," she replied.

"I find your confidence most comical, little one. I should have known when you were not…" Ml'tor shook his head and continued. "Even if your pathetic race has retaken the capital city, we will easily take it back. And of course there will be reprisal killings," he said causally. "Ten for every Zygran killed or captured." He paused. "Why bother retaking Kaltaran City now that I think of it? We'll just reduce it to kindling. After I've given the order to do some liquidation first to be sure…"

"You're wrong, overseer. There isn't any one to order around," Nazz calmly said back. "All of your men are passed out and locked in their bases."

"And the power's out," Jimmy chimed in.

"Communications? Plank says it's not gonna happen," Johnny grinned.

"And, anyone not locked in is safely in Kaijexian custody," Marie finished with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Your own arrogance defeated you," Edd stated.

"So, here's the deal, bub," Nazz continued. "Surrender and get lost, or else." Ml'tor's eyes narrowed.

"I do not surrender to Kaijexians. Especially children," he growled, accenting the last word with a snarl.

"Your funeral, man," Kevin replied. The Zygran general chuckled.

"If the princess wants her planet back … surely she's willing to fight for it…?"

"Indeed we are," Ed said. Ml'tor shook his head, and pushed a button on the nearby wall. All of the cul-de-sacers save Nazz fell through the floor with a yelp. Nazz turned, horrified, as the door quickly sealed back up.

"I believe I said 'the princess,' gentlemen," Ml'tor smirked.

"Wh… what did you do? Where are my friends!?" Nazz choked.

"I can assure you, Princess, that that is now the last of your concerns." With that, he punched the small alien in the face.


	11. The Duel

**Royal Throne Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

The blow cracked hard against Nazz's skull. She was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall. The girl struggled back to her feet. As the immense frame of General Ml'tor came closer a sense of finality settled over Nazz's shoulders. Whoever won this duel would decide the fate not only of Kaijex, but worlds that would come after the Zygrans were done pillaging this one. Worlds like Earth. If she won, holding the capital city may give liberation of the entire planet a chance of success. If she lost, what planet would the Zygrans take next? She had a feeling she knew the answer…

"You are quite puny, Princess," Ml'tor scoffed.

"Yeah, well, that's gonna make me more agile, isn't it?" Before the massive Zygran could reply, Nazz sprung up and punched him the head. Dull pain rippled through her first, and she clutched it in agony. "But, that always works on television!" she whined. Again, Ml'tor swatted her away with contemptuous ease.

"You cannot harm me, tiny one," he sneered. Nazz shook her fist and blew on it. Still trying to get her breath back from the first punch, she retreated to the far corner of the room. "You make this too easy!" the general complained as he drew his sword. Nazz gave him a hard kick to the knee as he approached. Ml'tor roared in pain, retreating slightly.

"You've actually hurt me. Perhaps you're not quite as weak as I thought you were before," Ml'tor replied as he rubbed his knee. But he recovered and lunged towards the small Kaijexian. Nazz stood her ground and slashed her talons through his armor. Ml'tor snarled Zygran curses at the princess, who was almost giggling.

"S'matta, dude? Don't like claws?"

"No, I don't," the general replied. With that, he swatted Nazz across the room. She landed, hard, on a table. Grunting, she rubbed grit out of her eyes to see Ml'tor soaring in from above, ready for the final blow. With all her strength, Nazz double kicked him in the chest. The Zygran slammed against a column, purple blood trickling from a cut in his scaly skin.

"This is impossible," he growled. "Kaijexians are weaklings!" As he charged with his sword again, Nazz soared against the wall, bounced off it, and landed directly on the Zygran's shoulders. She tried to break Ml'tor's neck, but the larger Zygran's neck only moved slightly. The general responded with a back fist to her face, causing Nazz to tumble to the floor. Dazed, she struggled to get to her feet, but Ml'tor's massive foot pinned her to the floor.

"You put up a memorable fight, Princess. But, it's over now," Ml'tor said as he brought his sword above his head.

"Not yet!" a voice cried from the balcony. Ml'tor snapped his head up to see Katarn speeding towards him, blade at the ready. She slashed the Zygran across the chest, making his blood flowing freely. Reflexively staggering back, he released Nazz.

"Katarn? You're a traitor? I thought you were dead!" he snapped.

"I disappointed you, it seems" the young Zygran replied as she slashed Ml'tor again, this time across the shoulder blade. This same arm, however, shot out and grabbed Katarn by the neck.

"I should kill you now for your treason," the general snarled in her face. "But, I will after Nazz'Tara is our newest castle decoration." With that, he hurled the unfortunate Katarn through a window, landing precariously on a ledge. He casually picked up the young woman's sword.

"Decoration?" Nazz asked in confusion as Ml'tor approached her.

"Why, yes. Didn't you know it was custom to take the hide of our kills? I would direct your attention over there," the Zygran pointed. Nazz, her eyes a little blurry from fighting, craned her neck to see what he was talking about.

"All I see is a big chandelier, dude," she replied.

"Not there, you idiot. Down there," he pointed at the wall. Blinking her eyes clear, Nazz saw two large Kaijexian hides stretched out upon the wall. "I do believe the king and queen accent the room with a certain ambiance, don't you?" the Zygran said mockingly.

"...what?" Nazz said.

"Ah, that was a truly a great moment," Ml'tor said wistfully. My men found them in a hanger, and they were dragged upstairs to the balcony. I personally sliced off their heads before their cowering people."

"You… you killed them?" Nazz managed.

"But, what should we do about the bodies?" Ml'tor asked hypothetically. "So, after I had their hides removed, they were buried in a pit outside of town in a forest and were drenched in acid. The heads, we left for the birds."

"I never got to meet my actual Mom and Dad…" Nazz trailed off

"But, what to do with you," the general asked in mocking wonder. "Of course, I'll kill you first. Then I'll show your broken body to the citizens of this infestation before we obliterate it for its foolishness in supporting you. Perhaps I'll have you gutted and stuffed. And then there's the matter of your little friends. Katarn will be hanged by sharp wire, having the chance to rue her betrayal. As for your other friends," he continued as he nodded towards the trap door, "I will find out what planet they are from… and their people will sorely regret it. But I tire of this," Ml'tor replied as he raised Katarn's sword to stab the Kaijexian in her chest.

Nazz winced, knowing she had one chance. She summoned all of the adrenaline she had left and landing an uppercut to the jaw. The force of the blow prevented the pain from the first time and Ml'tor went sprawling. As Nazz landed, she hit a rope, causing a light tinkling from above. She looked up and smile crossed her face. Ml'tor scowled.

"What is wrong with you, Princess?"

Nazz kept smiling.

"Speak up!" he snapped.

Nazz waved with one hand, and slashed the rope next to her with the talons on the other. Ml'tor's looked up in time to see a massive chandelier hurtling down upon him. "Oh..." he mumbled to himself before the falling light fixture crushed the Zygran. Nazz managed to stumble to her feet, clutching at a wound on her arm, then grabbed Katarn and dragged her back into the building.

"You okay?" she panted.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and exhaustion," Katarn said. "Your Earth friends...?" Before Nazz could answer, the floor burst and several Kaijexians crawled up.

"Stupid dungeon, stupid trap door," Eddy mumbled as he brushed himself off.

"A fair assessment," Ed replied. He noted the mess around. "Oh dear."

"What happened?" Sara mumbled. She saw Nazz, a weak smile on her face, hobbling over. "Oh no…"

"Nazz, are you all right?" Edd asked as they raced to their friend.

"Won," Nazz managed. Her eyes lolled back, and she blacked out.

"Nazz, Nazz! Can you hear me?"

Nazz opened her eyes to a sea of worried faces. She groaned for a moment before straining to sit up.

"How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes. Plank's been worried sick," Johnny replied.

"Ten min--" Nazz repeated as she struggled to her feet. She immediately felt woozy as she did. "That's not good."

"Be careful!" Kevin warned as he grabbed her arm.

"Indeed, you're rushing too much!" Edd chimed in as he grabbed the other. "Now, you mentioned something about 'winning.' What did you win?"

"The big fight. I totally kicked his butt. Well, crushed it, anyway," Nazz replied as she pointed to the smashed light fixture.

"That's... going to leave a mark," May said.

"Sorry we weren't there, Nazz," Jimmy squeaked.

"It's cool, dude. You were… detained."

"I thought you might wish to know the city has been taken by the rebels. The Zygrans haven't come to investigate yet," Katarn replied. "Your plan worked."

"That still leaves the entire planet. We can't beat a million people that have been bred for war," Edd sighed. Nazz looked idly at the chandelier and cocked her head in thought.

"Any way we can get through to Koax?" she asked.

"Limited internal communications have been re-established since Kaltaran City was cleared," Edd replied.

"How about transmitting something across the planet?"

"Perhaps… why?

"I have an idea..." Nazz replied.

**Labam Stronghold, City of Hilfing, Kaijex**

"Still no messages from Kaltaran City?"

"No sir, we're still unable to send or receive from there," the aide replied.

"Hmph," replied First Rank Neerb Toht. "Are you sure?"

"No sir, we're still unable to send or receive from there," the aide replied. He suddenly clutched his ear. "Sir! We're getting something from the palace!" he called out, pointing to one of the monitors.

_The palace? Something must have happened_, the first rank thought. Neerb strode up to the screen and was shocked to see a young Kaijexian female on the screen.

_"Attention all Zygrans_,_"_ the female said. _"I am Princess Nazz'Tara. Yes, __**that**__ Nazz'Tara. The citizens of Kaltaran City have liberated themselves, and your command structure in this city is dead or captive. To prove I'm not making this up, here's the body of the head of your occupation."_ With that, the female lifted a broken and bloody body into view. Those in the room mumbled or simply gaped at the image.

"That really is Overseer Ml'tor," an officer managed.

_"Now, I'm gonna make this brief,"_ she continued. _"You dudes have one hour to leave this planet. If not, I will activate the doomsday device I have brought with me, for I would rather destroy this planet than let it remain in your slimy claws. You have one hour, starting now." _The transmission cut.

"This could be a ruse," Neerb said.

"Sir, that really was the overseer. There was no way something could have been fabricated so well!" one officer cried. The first rank nodded for a moment before turning to his unit.

"The fact we have not heard from the capital suggests this is not a bluff. Tell the rest of our forces we leave for Zygra in fifteen minutes."

Across the planet Kaijex, the stunned population watched in utter confusion as the Zygrans suddenly began to flee towards their ships. Something had scared the Zygrans off, and good. But that mystery was put aside by the spontaneous celebration of their deliverance.

**Royal Throne Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"What do you mean, you can't go home?" Nazz asked.

"As far as my world is concerned, I am dead," Katarn explained with a heavy heart. "And even if I was alive, I would be a pariah among my people for letting the princess of Kaijex live to retake her planet."

"That really bites, dude," Kevin said.

"Yeah, it does," the reinstated monarch agreed. "Well, jeez, you saved my life twice and got us here... you're welcome to stay here," Nazz insisted. "In fact, I, uh, order it. Someone write that down as a decree or something."

"I highly doubt that someone that your people see as a war criminal will be welcome here. Even if I hid in this palace, I would eventually be discovered."

"I think I have an idea to fix that problem..." Nazz said slyly as her tail sprouted two stingers. "I could use a security chief."

"Well, I am bound to your wishes for sparing my life..." Katarn admitted. "If this is what you truly want..."

"Yeah, it is. Oh, this'll sting." With that, Nazz's transformation stingers plunged into Katarn's thigh.

"That was very noble of you, Nazz," Edd commented.

"She seemed to be okay with it, passed out easily enough," Nazz replied. She paused, looking out over the city. "These people need a leader."

"And I do believe they have one in the wings," Ed replied. Nazz winced.

"Oh, dude, no way. No how. Not me."

"I don't see why not…" Kevin said.

"Dude, there's no way I could lead a planet. I don't have any expertise on leading anything. All I've done is—"

"Dealt with a life altering transformation, united a group that at best mildly tolerated each other, planned and executed not only a virtually bloodless liberation but refused to leave your friends behind," Edd finished for her.

"Maybe you're right, dudes…" she said to herself. "But, I'd need help. I've got a planet to rebuild, and no clue how to do it… I suppose you'll want to get back to Earth soon, anyway."

"It would be remiss to simply leave you here all by yourself," Edd replied. "I feel it my duty to help you restore this planet to some semblance of its former self."

"Double-D, you are the sweetest," she said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. The boy stiffened for a moment, but then relented and hugged back.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Kevin drawled as leaned against a wall, arms crossed on his chest. The two blushed and let go.

"Er, uh," Nazz stammered.

"We were just... oh dear," Edd mumbled.

"Um, what princess business should I do?" Nazz said as she rubbed her neck.

"I propose the most important thing to do is to attend to things like infrastructure, food, and clean water. After fourteen years, I imagine there's a bit of work to be done," Ed suggested.

"Good idea, Ed."

"But first," he continued, "I believe that the people of Kaijex would like to hear their princess speak to them."


	12. Speaking to the People

**Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

"Me? Addressing billions of people?" Nazz paled. "No way, dude. I can't."

"You are their leader. It is time for you to realize that," Ed said.

"How can I when I'm on my own? I'm flailing here," Nazz sighed.

"Who said anything about being alone?" Lee asked. "Turn around." Nazz did so, seeing her friends looking at her expectantly.

"Your staff is reporting for duty," Edd said simply. Nazz blushed.

"Guys…"

"Hey, I'm not always in a generous mood here!" Eddy whined. Nazz giggled.

"All right… we'll give it a shot. But, what should I do now?"

"How about that speech?" Kevin suggested on a whim.

"An excellent idea!" Edd added. "A powerful address can change the course of history!"

"I guess," Nazz sighed. "But, I have no idea what to talk about. I didn't even know this place existed a week or so ago."

"That doesn't matter, Nazz!" Edd urged. "What matters is taking your place among your people and helping them reclaim their honor." Nazz nodded, looking out at the city once more. Finally, she turned back to her advisors.

"Anyone got some paper and pencils?"

**Two Hours Later**

"I think we have something," Edd said as he mopped his sweaty brow.

"I sure hope so, Double-D..." Nazz replied as she looked at the drafted speech.

"All you gotta do now is read it, Nazz," Marie said. "The rest, well, is up to what the people down there want." The blond sighed.

"What if they don't like it? What if they think I'm some sorta clown?" At that The assembled meeting turned to see a confused and dazed Kaijexian, dark green in color, steadying herself on a column.

"Ooh… I'm sorry Katarn, I forgot all about you," Nazz apologized as she soared over to help the former Zygran regain her footing. "How do you feel?"

"Very, very odd," Katarn admitted as she surveyed her body.

"Sorry I'm being brisk," Nazz insisted, "but we were just talking about where to go from here…"

"And what have you decided, Princess?"

"I'm gonna give it a shot. I'm going to try to deliver a speech we all huddled over for the last few hours. I'm gonna see if they want me for a leader or not."

"You will do fine, if my experiences with you are any indication," Katarn replied. "You are a strong, capable and natural leader." Nazz blushed.

"We'll see pretty soon, dudes…" Nazz flipped through the roughly scrawled speech again. "You sure this'll go well?"

"Let me tell you some historical context," Edd said as he took one of her hands gently. "Abraham Lincoln is believed to have scribbled his "Gettysburg Address" on the back of an envelope while he was on the train to the battlefield. It's now one of the most revered speeches in history." Nazz looked again at the rough, battered papers for a and smiled.

"Thanks, Double-D," she replied as she gave him a big hug. "Now get Koax on the phone. I have a speech to make."

**Meltoran Communications Array, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

_"Hey, Koax, I need you t-- Ooh, am I interrupting something?"_ Koax looked up from his family to see a familiar face.

"Princess Nazz'Tara!" he yelped as he sat at attention. "I am so sorry that I was being off task on duty..."

_"Dude, you haven't seen your family in years. Don't worry about it. I have a favor to ask of you,"_ the girl on the monitor continued. _"I asked you to sabotage the array as part of the plan to retake the city. How long will it be until you can make a planet-wide broadcast?"_

"Five minutes at most. A few fuses and switches," he replied.

_"Great. I'm going to make a statement in about a half-hour. Could you also make an announcement to everyone about that?"_

"It shall be done," Koax said with a grinning nod.

_"People of Kaijex, your attention please. Her Royal Highness Princess Nazz'Tara will be delivering a brief address about the Occupation in approximately one half-hour. Please stand by. Thank you."_

The citizens of the strife-torn world could hardly believe their ears. There were always rumors that although the king and queen had been publicly executed, their young daughter had been sent to another planet to continue the royal bloodline and, some day, deliver Kaijex back to her people. Myriad reactions could be heard.

"She's alive? I knew she was!"

"So what? She didn't suffer like us. As far as we know, she didn't even lift a finger today. And how do we know this isn't some kinda ploy?"

"I thought she was dead..."

"If she has come, this may be the moment we've been waiting for; she could take us to heights undreamed of during the Occupation!"

"She's going to run Kaijex into the ground. I just know it."

"I'm not sure if it's really her or if she did anything... But I'm going to keep an open mind until I hear that address."

**Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

**Twenty six minutes later**

"Well... How do I look?"

"Not quite like a princess, but I think it'll do," Kevin said.

"Remember Nazz," Sara said as she straightened her hair a last time, "just relax and don't worry."

"You'll be great!" Jimmy added as he cleaned up her nails.

"Right, right," she nodded as she walked nervously towards the balcony.

"And remember, Nazz, be yourself!" Edd whispered as she passed.

A surprising sight greeted the citizens of the bloodied planet. The figure on the balcony was a modest looking girl in a black shirt with a smaller white one of that. She looked exhausted and her exposed flesh bore testament of a battle. She came to the end of the balcony, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"'War is Hell.' This is what one of Earth's most powerful generals said in regards to a long and bloody war. Earth, in case you don't know, is several light years from here, and where I was sent when the Zygrans came. I grew up in a warm home with people that loved me, so I cannot begin to imagine the suffering you have endured. I may never. But, the world I grew up on was anything but some... wondrous utopia. It has been plagued by any disaster you can imagine. Tragedies you couldn't begin to fathom are merely names on Earth.

"The reason I am talking about Earth is... you are not alone. There are others who have known war, genocide, and hate. And, fortunately, there are others that have felt the exhilaration of having those shackles thrown off. Today, my fellow Kaijexians, we are standing at one of those crossroads. The path we take will determine what planet, what civilization, and most importantly what people we will become. This is a decision that cannot be made lightly. Nor is it one that can be lingered on." She paused to catch her breath and let the words sink in. Confidence began to show on Nazz's face, and she spoke with a firmer tone.

"I cannot imagine the scope of destruction and death that the Zygrans have wrought on our world. Nor can I imagine any feelings of good will being given to them. But, I want to tell you a story. It is about a young woman named Katarn M'lotsa. She was a warrior from Zygra that was sent to kill me on Earth before I found out about my birthright. We fought in a pitched battle but I finally defeated her. I was about to finish her when I heard her beg for mercy. I had no interest in giving it. She had just tried to kill me and all my friends. But, I was convinced by my friends that if I was ever to be taken seriously as a leader, I could not ignore her pleas. So, I spared her. And, believe it or not, she played a major part in why I can make this address. It is through my friends that I found the strength to become a leader. I would not have found it without them. It is thanks to them I can stand here in front of you all today." Nazz felt herself straighten up as she concluded her address.

"I suppose many of you want me to make some grand decree or something. But I cannot. I need your help, farmers. I need your help, industry. I need your help, everyone and anyone who can hear or see me. I cannot bring back what is dead and gone. But, what I can do is strive for a better world on the ashes of the old. I was not here to help you when I should have because my parents felt it necessary for me to leave. But, my fellow Kaijexians," Nazz said as her voice shrank to a sober plea, "all I ask of you is that you give me a chance. Thank you." Closing her eyes, she stepped back and awaited the reaction of the crowd, be it praise or rage.

A small burst of applause started in the back of the crowd. The noise grew until the entire crowd was applauding her speech. A humbled Nazz heaved a sigh, and numbly waved back.

"So… think I did okay, dudes?" Nazz exhaled.

"I think you were just fine," Marie smiled as she put an arm around her shoulders.

"Excellent work, Nazz," Edd nodded.

"Yeah, good one," Eddy added. Nazz waved again to the crowd, and headed back inside, her entourage following.

"What now, Nazz?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I have to be honest," Nazz said as she faced them. "I need to ask you specifically for help. Kaijex is a mess, and I have no idea where to start. I need people I can trust and depend on and you're the only ones I trust. So, can you help me again? I know the sacrifices you've already made and the ones I'm asking of you now, but..."

"I'll gladly help," Edd said as he put his hand on hers.

"I'm in," Eddy added as he put his on Edd's.

"As am I," Ed responded, following suit.

"Someone still has to keep an eye the lug, even if he's got, like, Einstein's intelligence," Sara drawled. "I'm in."

"I need to protect Sara!" Jimmy demanded.

"You got it," Kevin grinned.

"Rolf would be honored to aid you in your quest," the lanky farmer said as he placed his hand on top.

"As long as Plank can stay with me on this kooky world, I'm in," Johnny replied as he topped Rolf.

"Someone has to keep you all in line," Lee grinned as she joined in.

"Me too," May added.

"I don't like being last... but I think you'll make a great ruler. I'd be happy to help," Marie finished. The entire group cast their eyes to the left.

"We're waiting," Nazz said.

"You cannot seriously expect I ca--" Katarn began.

"Since, you're the only one I mentioned by name, dude, that means you." Katarn seemed to hem, but finally agreed and capped the stack of hands.

"When she says 'break,' bring your hand up with everyone else," May whispered as she joined in. After Katarn joined the stack, Nazz called "Break!" and the tower of hands went into the air.

"Well? Command your cabinet," Ed urged. "We are ready for you."

"I already have some ideas... Rolf, I want your help with agriculture; Double-D, you get education. I may be insane, but I want Eddy's help with finances; and I'd like Lee to start forming an a--"

"Before we get too far in, Nazz," Double-D warned as he put a hand gently on her shoulder, "there are many people wondering where we are, and what happened to us. Perhaps we should address that."

"Crud!" Nazz said as she smacked her head. "I forgot about it again! Hang on..." she urged as she ran to the communication board.

"Koax? Me again. Listen, do you think you can get a two way communication with Earth...?" She nodded as she listened. "Yeah, the planet we were from originally. Yeah. Uh huh. Okay. Uh, the port? I don't know if you know anything about human telephones... um, 207… 252… 8188. Thanks," she added as she hung up. "Guys, I just talked to Koax, he can hook us up. So, if you want to think of what you wanna say..."

"I have a thought..." Eddy said.

"What's that, dude?"

"Um... how the heck do we explain this to Mom and Dad?"


	13. Hello, Goodbye, and Hello

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

Susan Romanov sighed as she reached for the door. This was the first of many knocks she had been dreading all day.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Riley, how are you tonight?"

"We are quite well, thank you," Mr. Riley answered.

"But, have you seen Edward? We haven't seen him all day today..." Mrs. Riley asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I'll tell you- hello, Mrs. Hurley..."

"Have you seen Kevin? It's not like him to miss _60 Minutes_."

"What about my Ed and Sara?" another voice chimed in. Susan winced.

"Haven't seen them, Mr. Thompson..."

"Where's Eddy? Did he get himself locked in the candy store again? Third time this month!" Mr. Hamilton groaned.

"I really don't know, Abe," Susan replied as a bead of sweet trickled across her brow. "He could be there…"

"Where is my dear sweet Rolf? I have not seen him in the fields of work all day, it is not like him, yes?" yet another voice added.

"'Nana,' I really don't know any--"

"Has anyone else seen Johnny?" Mrs. Twobyfour asked.

"Janet, I haven't seen hi--"

"Where's our girls?" a gruff chorus sang out. Considering the tone of voice and the amount of voices, it could only be the Kankers.

"Uh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Kankers. Uh, I haven't seen them all day. But, why are you all coming to me?"

"We heard Natasha was sick," Mr. Hamilton shrugged. "We figured maybe they were over here keeping her company all day..."

"Oh. Well, some of them were here earlier, but they didn't really say where they were going or anything. Nazz, uh, shooed them off because she didn't want them to catch her bug. Poor thing's been sick all-"

"So you have seen them!" Mr. Thompson snapped with an accusing finger. "You just told us you had no idea where they could be!"

"What's going on, Susanavich?" a heavily-accented Russian voice asked behind the nervous woman.

"Er, nothing to concern yourself with, dear! Go back to your book!"

"Feh. My book is done." Peter tried to peer over shoulder. "How do you think Nazz is, dear?"

"I'm sure she's fine, thanks to our parental guidance," she replied with an emphasizing on 'parental'.

"I hope she is. She has a long struggle ahead of her. And I would assume the same of any of her little friends that went with her."

"Yes, but we have good parenting skills," she replied in the same manner.

"Why do you keep hissing 'parent' words?" Peter asked, dumbfounded.

"Because they're here!" Susan hissed.

"What are you saying to him?" Mrs. Hurley asked. "What do you mean, people who went with Nazz?"

"Are you lying to us, Susan? Disgraceful!" Mrs. Riley scolded.

"I, uh, um..." Susan stammered.

"Where are our children!?" the entire group yelled as one.

"We are not leaving until the problem that plagues us is gone, yes?" 'Nana' replied as she crossed her arms. The assembled adults grumbled agreement. Susan finally sighed.

"Come in and sit down while Peter and I get some drinks boiling. This is going to be a little much to take in..."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Mrs. Twobyfour insisted. "You are saying that your daughter is not your biological kid, not from Earth, let alone not human... but that she is an exiled alien princess that needed to go off and save her people."

"Yes," Susan replied as she sipped coffee.

"You would forgive us if we said how incredibly implausible that is," Mr. Riley responded with a raised eyebrow.

"We can prove it!" Peter insisted.

"Oh, by all means, be our guest," one of the Kankers scoffed.

"Fine. Peter, get the ship and cube… thing," Susan replied. The Russian nodded and dutifully stepped out of the room. Within moments he produced a small rocket and sat it gently on the floor amongst the stunned parents. "I can't find the 'cube thing'" Peter said as he stood up.

"It's probably in Nazz's room," Susan responded. "Unless," she said gazing up at the parents, "this is enough to prove I'm not insane."

"I'm a metal worker, and I've never seen anything like this," Mr. Hamilton breathed as he felt the surface of the small craft.

"I used to work at the University of Minnesota as a symbologist, and I certainly haven't seen anything like these markings," Mrs. Riley commented.

"And the thing's all burnt up," another Kanker commented. "That happens when stuff comes through the earth's... cover, right?"

"If you mean 'atmosphere,' you're right," Susan replied with a raised eyebrow. "So, do you understand now that my daughter really is... special?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Hurley replied. "But, what does this have to do with our kids, Sue? They certainly aren't aliens."

"She probably asked them for help," Mrs. Twobyfour sighed. "And they probably took her up on it. For all we know, they're…"

"My Edward is a smart boy!" Mr. Riley stated. "He certainly wouldn't let himself go into a foolhardy situation!" Susan was about to respond when the living room's videophone started to ring.

"Sue, can't that wait?" Mrs. Hurley sighed.

"I just want to them to call back, Anna, it won't take long," the woman argued. She flipped on the video feed and there sat a large kitten with three eyes and wings. The assembled adults blinked.

_"Uh, hey dudes. Some people are with me and they want to talk with you…"_

"What's happened to you two?" Mrs. Thompson gaped.

_"We had to do this to help Nazz,"_ Sara shrugged. "_We probably couldn't have done it without these, uh, modifications."_

"When are you coming home, sweetie?" the mother asked.

_"Nazz needs help to get her world back in order and we're the only ones she trusts. We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise."_

"But..." Mr. Thompson sighed. "I know I can't argue with you when you're set on something. Is your brother there?"

_"Yeah, hang on. Love ya lots,"_ she replied as she stepped out of frame. Another person sat down.

_"Hello Mom, Dad. How are you today?"_

"Ed! You can... talk?!"

_"My metamorphosis seems to have increased my mental capacities. I'm sure you won't miss my antics."_

"I... guess not," Mr. Thompson answered. "Watch out for your little sister, bud. You know how she gets."

_"I heard that!"_ a voice snapped off screen.

"_I should probably check on her now,"_ Ed replied as he looked in the voice's direction. _"We'll keep in touch."_ Ed left the screen with a wave. Kevin sat down next.

"_Yo."_

"Kev, how are ya hon?"

_"I'm fine. How about you, Mom? Dad?"_

"A little worried, since you're on another planet right now and looking like that..." Kevin's father admitted. "I mean, who knows what could happen to you?"

_"I'll be fine,"_ Kevin pshawed. _"And if anything goes wrong, I can come back in, like, a day. Does that make you feel better?"_

"A little. Must you do this, sweetie?" Kevin blushed under his fur.

"_Mom, I told you not to call me that in public,"_ he hissed.

"Kevin, answer your mother!" his father scolded.

"_Fine! Yeah, I have to. This place is a mess and Nazz needs our help. As soon as things are normal here, I'll come home, okay?"_

"Okay, if you feel that's best. Be back soon, Kev?" his father added. The boy nodded and got up.

"I don't know if I'm proud or worried," Mrs. Hurley sighed. After a moment, Edd sat down.

"_Mother, father."_

"Edward," his father replied. "How are you?"

_"Exhausted, a little stressed, but otherwise okay. Yourselves?"_

"Worried about your well being, of course," his mother replied.

_"I'll be fine, Mother. Nazz asked me to stick around to help, that's all,"_ Edd replied. _"I'll be back as soon as I can."_

"Nazz? You mean your little lady friend you talk about everyday?" Edd blushed a crimson red and mumbled _"Good day"_ as he left. Eddy came next, lounging comfortably in the chair.

"_Hey Mom, hey Pops."_

"Eddy, have you been honest while prancing around the galaxy?" his mom started in the tone only a mother could have. Eddy groaned.

"_Yes, Mom,"_ he replied as her rolled his eyes.

"And eating your vegetables?" his father added. "Those jawbreakers will be the death of you if they're your only food!"

_"Yes, Pops..."_ he grumbled.

"Well, if you need to build a planet like your friend says… stay safe. And wear a sweater. And look both ways when you cross the street. And don't forget t--"

_"Mom!"_ Eddy snapped.

"Right," she blushed. "Seriously, Eddy, get back as soon as you can, hon. We miss you already."

_"You got it. I'll catch you later,"_ the shortest Ed replied as he waved. Suddenly the chair was kicked aside. Rolf stood there in a proud pose, directly into the camera.

_"Nana! I have come to do the dance of long journeys!"_ he said.

"As have I, Rolf," she replied. The two proceeded to mirror each other's moves, seeming to defy the basic laws of nature, let alone rational thought. Finally, Rolf bowed humbly.

"_Goodbye for now, Nana. Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

"Indeed, Rolf." The lanky boy left. A leg pushed the chair back into place, and Johnny sat down, Plank in his arms.

_"Hi Mom and Dad!" _he called, waving.

"Hi..." Mrs. Twobyfour replied.

"I, uh, see you brought Plank," his father said after a moment.

"_Sure did! We've been keepin' each other company, haven't we Plank? Plank says hi too."_

"Um, good," his mother replied. "Hello, Plank. Keep Johnny safe."

_"Plank says he will. Bye!"_ Johnny chirped as he jumped out of his seat. Jimmy scurried up next.

_"Hi Mom and Dad!"_ he squeaked, waving at the camera.

"Hello, Jimmy," his dad replied. "My, you're… changed!"

_"Yeah, I'm like totally ripped!"_ he grinned as he flexed them._ "I'm so proud! And don't worry, 'cause Sara's here for me. She'll keep me safe."_

"I hope she will," his mother answered. Jimmy waved goodbye and scurried off; the three Kankers came on to round out the group.

"Hey girls," one of the Kankers said.

_"Hey,"_ they replied as one.

"So... you freed a planet," one of the women said.

_"Pretty much. We did something constructive this week,"_ Marie said.

"Not too bad, kiddos," one of the fathers said.

_"Well, we're just proud that we, you know, saved billions of people today,"_ May added.

_"And don't worry about these two; anyone gets near 'em, I'll freakin' pound 'em!"_ Lee promised as she formed a fist. _"See ya around."_ They left the viewer.

"Was it just me, or was there a tremendous disconnect about us being so casual about our kids being aliens on another planet, and vice versa?" Mr. Hurley asked.

"Hasn't sunk in yet, probably," Mrs. Riley mused. "At least for me."

"I'm just going to miss our little babies," Mrs. Thompson sniffed. As she wiped her eyes, Nazz sat down.

_"Guys, I have some really good news. Do you all have videophones?"_

"No, but I guess we could get one," Mrs. Hamilton said. "Why?"

_"Well, I talked to some techies on my end... now that they can work without Zygrans breathing down their necks they said that with some fine tuning we can have two-way communication whenever we want. How does that sound?"_

"That would be heavenly, hon," Susan replied.

"What's a 'Zygran'?" Mrs. Hurley asked.

_"Uh, a long story that I'm too tired to go into right now. I promise we'll all talk soon, dudes. See ya!" _With that, the videophone went dark.

"So..." Mr. Thompson said as he rubbed his hands together, "who wants to go get some videophones?"

**Royal Throne Room, Royal Palace, Kaltaran City, Kaijex**

Nazz sighed as she switched off the viewer. "I hope that makes things better for all of us..."

"One would hope," Edd agreed.

"You know, Nazz, there's still something that you need to do..."

"Er, what, Kevin?" The red-hatted boy pointed at the throne atop a raised platform. "Oh no, I couldn't, dude," she blushed.

"I don't see any other monarchs here," May teased.

"Flaunt it!" Eddy demanded.

"Well... okay." she sighed. She cautiously trudged up the steps and gently sat back in the chair. "Ooh," Nazz said as she sank in. "Cottony soft."

"All hail her highness, Princess Nazz!" Marie teased.

"Now what, your most esteemed highness?" Eddy asked.

"Now," she replied casting an eye towards the wall, "we give my parents a proper burial. Then, we get to work. We have a lot of urban renewal to do."

**Earth orbit, Sol System**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Do they have any idea that we're about to, er, drop in?"

"Not a clue, Double-D," Nazz grinned. "This'll be the best surprise anniversary party ever. Well, Mom and Dad know, but everyone else..." She giggled, and then turned serious for a moment. "Guys, thank you all so much. Kaijex is starting to thrive again already; we have enough food, enough water, infrastructure's going back up..."

"No doubt to your great leadership," Ed insisted.

"You're a hero!" Jimmy cheered. Nazz blushed.

"I couldn't have done it without any of you, and you know it."

"Bah, you were the leader," Edd replied. Nazz smiled.

"If you insist, dude. Anyway, let's be off."

**Peach Creek, Minnesota, Earth**

"What's this all about, Sue?"

"Just wait, Steve," she assured Mr. Hamilton.

"For what?" he returned.

"A very nice... surprise."

"What kind of surprise," Mr. Riley asked.

"A very good one," she assured him.

"That's not clear, Susan. I'd like to know no--" Before the man could finish his demand, a blinding light filled the room. When they blinked their eyes clear, they saw in the middle of the room more than a dozen rainbow-colored, grinning fur balls.

"Surprise!" they all cried. Shouts, cries, tears, kisses and hugs filled the living room as shocked and elated parents scooped up their respective kid and cuddled them tight. The children returned the favor.

"Edward! We've missed you..."

"Kev, how are ya, son? Look at you..."

"You girls keeping each other safe?"

"Oh, uh, everyone, before we all get carried away, this is someone we want you meet," Nazz interrupted. "This is Katarn, she's a friend of ours," the blond continued as she pointed to the stray Kaijexian in the room.

"...hi," she managed with a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet ya," Mr. Hamilton said as she shook her hand.

"Yes, of course!" Mrs. Thompson chimed in. The alien found herself surrounded by well-wishers and finally felt herself relax.

"We're very proud of you, Nazz," Peter said as he hugged his daughter in private. "Very proud," Susan said. "Is you planet recovering nicely?"

"It is. But, while we're here on Earth, we all agreed there's something we want to do before we head back home," Nazz answered.

"What's that, sweetie?" Susan asked.

"Humans have been an important question for thousands of years," Nazz replied. "We think it's time they had an answer."


	14. Epilogue: By Liberty's Light

**Liberty Island, New York City, Earth**

Secretary General Indira Nehru sighed as she wiped her sweaty brow. Ever since the last secretary general's departure, she had had big shoes, and even bigger promises, to fulfill. She had made some progress towards having the organization adapt to the needs of the twenty-first century. But on nights like this, she wished she was back in her native Mumbai relaxing in the cool Indian night. She had hoped that hosting a conference in front of a symbol that promised unity and hope for all mankind would help make the process so much.

"Mr. Johansen," Nehru said as she rubbed her weary eyes, "the United Nations fully understands your concerns and needs, but we need to focus on matters that are threatening humanity as a whole now; climate change, AIDS, diminishing resources—"

The United States' ambassador, Thomas Johansen, rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're just trying to force your will on the world and threaten our national sovereignty."

"Mr. Johansen, we are not discussing any one nation tonight. We are discussing the problems that face us as a whole," the woman insisted. "That is why tonight, I propose a new piece of legislation. I have unofficially dubbed it the 'Global Unity Treaty.'" Many of those assembled on the island's front lawn scoffed.

"Global unity?" asked Germany's Ambassador Johann Steins. "That is all but impossible. Look how hard it has been to hold the European Union together."

"I'm not urging everyone to hug each other. I'm not asking you to even like each other. I am only asking that everyone give this a chance. The treaty is but a set of goals and needs we must meet. For one, our need to…" The woman trailed off as she noticed the audience beginning to look up in confusion. A chorus of languages murmured as a sea of fingers pointed upwards. "What? What is the matter?" She turned to her aide. "What is everyone looking at, Jeremy?" The young man, eyes glued upwards himself, did not look away from the skies.

"Madame Secretary... I think you should look up."

The Indian woman did so, and boggled. A bright light was illuminating the clouds above. Gradually it ate through until the entire island was illuminated. Light played off the Great Lady's torch and face as it grew even brighter. In her native Hindi, she asked the same question her fellow dignitaries were.

The light from above, reflecting off of a one hundred fifty one foot tower of copper and gold leaf, became too bright to look at, and she turned away. Now a dull hum was starting to echo off of her hollow form, adding to the assault on her senses. It was at this time she noticed that the normally busy city around the island had ground to a stop. Traffic and police helicopters approached, locking their searchlights on the glowing patch of cloud. Through the glare Indira also saw the Staten Island Ferry slowing to a stop as the rails became choked with passengers.

Finally, the clouds yielded to the form above; a craft far too advanced to be of human origin. This realization among the ambassadors created another wave of muttered disbelief. Indira thought briefly to the news crews on the island covering the conference. She tried to picture the sea of "BREAKING NEWS" logos now flashing across televisions worldwide but realized it was too boggling to contemplate. As slowly as it had appeared, the craft touched down on the lawn in front of Lady Liberty. As those on the island, and perhaps hundreds of millions around the world watched in awe, a small hatch opened in the side of the ship, forming a ramp. Several figures slowly descended the ramp and then a final form stood at the hatch. It looked around for a moment and then slowly walked down the stairs.

The people of planet Earth watching the event, whether in person or on television, reacted in diverse ways. Some merely gaped, open jawed. Others sat or stood quietly, too stunned to do anything else. Others prayed or cursed softly to themselves in a diverse selection of languages. Others, realizing they were witnessing the most important event in their species' history, cried softly to themselves.

"Who's in charge here?" the lead figure asked politely. It was definitely female, and definitely speaking in English.

"That would be you," Johansen finally managed to whispered to Nehru.

"I suppose it is," the secretary general replied. Her eyes briefly darted up to the great woman above her. Indira could imagine what she would be thinking. _There are new arrivals here, aren't there? It doesn't matter if they're winged. They must be greeted accordingly. _The Indian took a deep breath, and slowly covered the distance between her and the waiting aliens.

As she came closer, she could make out some of the visitor's details. The alien was somewhat small, with feathery wings and a thick coat of golden fur. She had three eyes; if she didn't know any better, the secretary general would have sworn she was looking at a huge kitten. Finally, she stood before the alien.

"Um, welcome to the planet, er, Earth," she finally managed, her voice crackling. "I'm, er, Indira Nehru, Secretary General of the, uh, United Nations... but, I'm not the, uh, uh, leader the planet... I'm only from a region, called, uh, 'India'…"

"Hi!" the alien chirped. "Princess Nazz'Tara of Kaijex. How are you?" she asked sweetly as she extended her hand. For a moment, Nehru hesitated, still feeling she was in some sort of dream. Finally, she slowly took the offered hand.

"I, er, lead a group of people in a building over there," she said as she pointed towards the city behind her. "That's, uh, New York City. My building is, er, in a part called 'Manhattan'." The alien giggled and put up a hand.

"It's okay, dude. I've been here before," Nazz'Tara replied. "Have you ever been to upstate Minnesota, incidentally? I grew up there." The woman boggled.

"You... you grew up there?" Nehru managed.

"It's a long story. Basically, I'm here for a more than a handshake. Don't worry, I come in peace. Trust me."

"I expect if you didn't, we would not be talking right now," Nehru said with a weak smile. The alien broke into a huge grin and nodded.

"I'd like to get started, though. I want to address representatives from every nation as soon as possible," the alien continued. "I have a lot I want to discuss."

"Of course... I'm sure that, uh, many of the ambassadors around us would be happy to, uh, oblige..." the Indian stuttered.

"Dude, relax. I'm not gonna blow up the freakin' planet. Almost all of us have family here," she said as she pointed to those accompanying her.

"You all have… " The secretary general looked like she was about to faint. She finally composed herself. "Er, perhaps we should start the discussions."

"Excellent! Let's get started then, dude!" Nazz'Tara beamed. Indira nodded and accompanied the young monarch as she approached the nervous crowd.

"Why did she risk this, Edward?" the tallest honor guard whispered to a male with an odd hat. "She could have been killed on sight."

"It's like she said before we landed, Katarn," the alien replied. "Humans have always wondered if they were alone in the universe. She wanted to tell them someone was out there, and that they had good intentions. I don't think she expects to herald in a new era of peace on Earth... but she felt humans deserved an answer."

"Very well. Perhaps we should follow Nazz," Katarn suggested. She watched as her charge shook hands with the dignitaries, slowly warming them up.

"A good idea," Edd nodded. "If the rest of our comrades would accompany us…" The others nodded and slowly filed in after their friend.

By this time, every news outlet from the BBC to_ Pravda_ Online was covering what was happening on the small island in the shadow of the planet's leading city. They all agreed on thing: Whoever these people were, they had come with intent larger than a handshake. But in the days, weeks and years to come, the human race would realize that it would mean a great many things. It was a new beginning. And it was a new understanding of the universe.

And that while there were friendly beings out there, there were also less benevolent ones. A fact humanity was about to learn very painfully.


End file.
